Society Hill Unexpected
by MariskaBaby92
Summary: Megan had gotten all the end evidence she needed to close Daphne Zimmer's case, but the final ending she never saw coming. METER!
1. The Conversation

**Disclaimer: Just my story. **

**A/N: I changed some of the conversation, but it mostly stayed the same. ****?**

The sky was dark and clear. The moon slowly drifted through the clouds as it reflected off the sidewalk of the marvelous, marble building that was hosting the Philadelphia Charity for Kids. Large fashion lights pointed towards the sky as they rotated automatically, giving off the red carpet feel. People were dressed in million dollar dresses and suits and openly found themselves throwing around lucrative amounts of money. Cars continued to pull up and valets came out one by one parking cars for the rich and famous. It was here. This was the place Megan would get her missing piece to the dead celebrity's puzzle.

Megan continued to look in her compact mirror as her car pulled up to the front of the mansion. She closed it, signaling she was finished then threw her gaze over to Peter. He looked nervous to his wits, but his tuxedo made him sparkle. Megan had all but asked Peter to be her date so she wouldn't look like a single divorcee who had nothing going for herself. As Megan continued to think about why she was there, she couldn't help but to blame her mother. If it weren't for her, Megan wouldn't be putting on a façade and smiling at people she could care less about. If it weren't for her mother, she wouldn't have had to have Peter escort her to this Gala and make him something he wasn't either. Megan heard the door open; snapping her from her thoughts, signaling it was show time.

Sliding over to the opening, Megan extended her hand to Peter who was already standing outside of the limo. She felt him grab her hand as she placed her feet on the hard asphalt and stood. Taking in her surroundings, she took a deep breath and let a bogus smile creep across her face. _Time to get this over with._

Megan thanked the valet as she watched Peter tip him a twenty. She smiled at her partner. _Partner._ That word had a mind of its own and it always seem to stick in hers at the wrong times. _Focus Megan_. She had to do her job and solve a case, that's the only reason she was _really_ there. Looping her arm inside Peter's, they strolled in the front door, being greeted by a few of her mother's friends.

This life, a life she didn't miss. The high societies that look their noses down at the dead without a second thought and demolished you if you chose to be different. No Megan could definitely leave this life behind her and work with the middle class society alone. God she hated this type of life and she couldn't believe her mother was still a part of it. She could remember a lot of times her mother always saying how she wanted to give this life up and stop acting so fake all the time. Now as she took in the site before her, she realized that her mother couldn't give up the high class life just like she couldn't give up her precious job. In the end, they both wound up hurting the ones they loved.

"Megan, I'm so glad you made it," Megan heard her mother as she approached her.

Walking towards her mother, she placed a plastered smile across her face and kissed both cheeks as she said hello.

"Who is this handsome gentleman," Asked Mrs. Hunt.

Megan looked at Peter and smiled. She knew Peter was her partner but tonight he was more than that, he was hers. She turned her attention back to her mother before she answered, "This is Peter Dunlop, and he's my partner."

Mrs. Hunt smirked at her daughter. She was being totally modest; this couldn't possibly be her partner. This man was good looking and very mannerable…she had to have gotten him from an escort service.

"Sure he is…"

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Hunt and I really do work with your daughter." Peter said trying to sound convincing.

Joan, Megan's mother, turned her attention back to her guest, "Megan this Brandon, Brandon this is my daughter Megan."

"Nice to meet you." Megan told him nicely.

"Same here, I've heard so much about you."

"I bet that was excruciatingly painful," Megan said throwing her mother a look.

Peter could feel the tension began to rise and stepped closer to Megan as he put his hand at the center of her back. He began rubbing small circles trying to get Megan to calm down. His miraculous hand did the trick as he felt Megan's breathing begin to regulate.

Megan froze. She felt someone touching her, but it wasn't just anyone…it was Peter. He was touching her in front of all these people and in front of her mother and he needed to stop. Feeling her skin begin to tingle, she slowly moved away from his hands as she directed her attention to Brandon.

"Do you know Colin Lloyd?"

"Colin…sure."

"Would you mind terribly introducing me?"

"Not at all." Brandon responded taking Megan's arm into his.

They all four walked over to Mr. Lloyd as Megan worked her charm. She talked with him a bit before asking to take a photo with him. That was her ticket, as soon as Peter hit the shoot button, Megan grabbed at the back of Mr. Lloyd's hair making his eyes expand.

"What the hell was that for?" asked Mr. Lloyd furiously.

Megan began rattling off unanswered questions and telling Mr. Lloyd that if he had anything to do with Daphne, the victim's murder, that she would personally nail him to the wall. As she glared at him once more, she was about to speak once more, when she felt someone wrap their arms around her waist pulling her toward the dance floor. It could none other than that of Peter Dunlap.

Peter had been with Megan while she interrogated suspects and potential killers and he had realized that she could sometimes go overboard. As he stood and watched her in action at the gala, he was glad that she had jammed the man up. On the other hand, it wasn't appropriate especially in front of her mother. As he watched her, he saw she wasn't about to back down, so he took matters into his own hands as he pulled her away swiftly and onto the crowded dance floor.

"Megan, you have really gotta stop doing that," Peter told her as they swayed to the soft music.

"Doing what? I am doing my job, which is the only reason we are here," Megan answered annoyingly.

"Stop. Just be cordial, at least until we leave."

"Peter I grew up with this, I'm tired of being-"

Megan was cut off in an instant as she felt soft lips overtake hers. She couldn't believe it. Her mind stilled her heart pounded, and he body tingled with sensation. Peter, her partner, was kissing her in the middle of a crowded dance floor where her mother was present. So many thoughts ran through her head as she trying processing what was going on. Suddenly, she felt emptiness on her lips and a cold rush of air brush across her face as she realized that Peter had pulled away. She stared into his eyes as she tried regaining some composure. What had this man just done to her? She couldn't let go of this new found feeling but it scared her half to death knowing that it had come from her partner.

Megan stopped in her tracks, "It's time to go."

He followed her to the front door and to the limo. Peter had no clue as to what possessed him to kiss her but at least it had shut her up for the time being. _God it felt good to have someone in his embrace_ he thought. A smile began to spread across his face as he realized he had enjoyed it more than he had intended. This was his partner, he worked with her and now he had probably made things even harder because of this misguided emotion.

The ride back to the lab was dead silent. They could hear the cracking of asphalt and rock as the limo took them back to the morgue. As they arrived at the lab, the driver opened the middle window, "This is the place right folks?"

Megan nodded and opened her door as she practically jumped out of the limo. She thanked him for his services and gave him a fifty as she swiftly walked away from the limo. Footsteps grew loud behind her as she realized Peter was following her. She didn't need to be around him right now, she didn't need to be around him at all.

Silence overcame them once more as they rode the elevator up to the lab. The light flickered and the elevator dinged as it passed by all the other floors. The last ding rang out and the elevator came to a halt as the door flung open.

They both got off and headed into the lab where the dead body occupied one of Megan's tables. She pulled out the rotatable laptop that was tucked away into the wall. Pulling up her precious pictures and uploading the one from tonight, she began comparing her findings.

Peter stood quietly next to her. He gave her space to work and backed off some more, not sure of how she would react to him now. He didn't understand her sometimes. Did she not like that he kissed her? Why was she so quiet all of a sudden? And where in the hell did she get this skin-tight dress? Shifting his thoughts, he quickly spoke trying to focus on things other than Dr. Megan Hunt.

"Megan, did you really have to make a scene back there?" Asked Peter curiously.

Megan threw a look at him, "I actually did. I had to get him to open his eyes."

"What for? What are those specs?"

"Lish nodules; benign growths on the iris. The same ones as Timmy Akers…the intern who works at Daphne's magazine company."

Peter rubbed his chin and shook his head. She had done it again, she amazed him every case and her intense approach of finding the true became even sexier. That's what she did to him; she turned him on with her assertiveness and her edginess. Knowing the way she worked, he could pin point when she was being tough and when she was being modest and tonight, she was being both. Peter couldn't stop staring at her. She was amazing and she looked amazing. His eyes took in the curvature of her neck and how it met her jaw line and up toward her lips. Those soft, sweet lips he had kissed not only an hour ago.

Megan could feel Peter's gaze upon her as she tried to concentrate on the father and son analysis. She could feel herself breaking as Peter continued to survey her body. She would've felt violated but any other man that dared stare at her, but she felt sexy and desired when Peter did it. Was he giving her a sign? Was he telling her that he was interested? Megan had come to rely on Peter for more than just work and her feelings were starting to cross the line between partner and significant other. Her body began tingling again as she felt herself reacting to Peter's gaze. _God he wasn't even touching her and he was about to drive her mad_ she thought.

"Peter could you stop."

"Stop what Megan?"

"Stop staring at me, its…weird."

"What else is weird to you Megan?"

Megan felt her breath catch in her throat. This man was playing with her. It wasn't there usual play, he was trying to get to her and she wasn't prepared for it. Megan subconsciously ran her hand through her curly red hair and stared at the screen.

Silence filled the room. It was the beginning of the end. The moment that would surpass all emotions and urges. Wanting to give in to the temptation that played on their heart strings.

Peter walked toward Megan as she continued staring at the screen for what seemed like forever. His warm breath tickling the tip of her ear as he spoke, "I'm ready when you are."

Smiling to himself, Peter walked out of the lab. He had just put his cards on the table and given in to his temptation. He had told the woman he knew he shouldn't get involved with that it was all up to her on how this situation went. He had given her something to think about and now the ball was in her court.

**Just a one shot for now, but if you like, I can continue it. Review and let me know!**


	2. Ducking and Dodging

**A/N: Thank you for my wonderful reviews! I'm glad you all enjoyed the first chapter and now I've decided to continue this story thanks to you all. **

The conversation Megan had had with Peter a week ago was still haunting her. She couldn't get the last statement that Peter whispered to her out of her head. _Was he teasing me or was he serious_ she thought as she leaned back in her recliner chair. She continued to tap her lips as her cell phone beeped, signaling she had just received a text. Megan leaned up, grabbed her phone off of her desk, and read the message_. What have I done now_ she thought as she got up and headed to her boss's office.

Kate, Megan's boss, never texted anyone unless something had happened or she needed immediate information. It had been a rough two months for Kate and Megan. From Kate accepting Megan as being one of her greatest assets to the team to Megan finding out that Kate was sleeping with her ex-husband. They both had some big adjustments to deal with, but so far they had dealt with them and there had been no further animosity.

"Yes Kate," Megan asked as she leaned against her boss's door.

"Come in Megan," Kate motioned for her to have a seat. "I need a favor and frankly, you are the only one I trust."

Megan rolled her eyes as she took a seat in front of Kate's desk. She usually never went into Kate's office unless it was official business or she needed something important. Being her third time in there within two months, she took in the site of the office. It was quite bigger than hers; she was definitely fashionable in furniture with her plush and ivory decorations in her office. Megan scanned her desk as she saw a picture of Kate and another woman, probably her sister or best friend, in a beautiful oak wood frame. Megan returned her gaze back to her boss as she watched her trying to prepare herself for the conversation.

"Megan…what's your relationship with Peter Dunlap?"

Megan gasped as she tried to find some air. Kate had totally thrown her off guard and she didn't know how to recover.

"Are you serious Kate? That's my partner, the one you put me with."

Nodding her head, Kate locked her hands together and moved closer to her desk. Kate had noticed the friendly way Peter and Megan acted toward each other, both inside and outside of work. The little side glances and the inside jokes she had walked in on or encountered didn't surpass her.

"Are you sure? He doesn't act like he's single when you two are together."

Megan fell back into the chair and covered her forehead with her hand. She couldn't believe Kate was questioning her about the way someone should act if they were single. Moving closer to Kate's desk, she eyed her boss as she pursed her lips together tightly.

"Kate, What are you trying to ask me…is Peter single? Is that it?"

Megan couldn't believe her ears. Her boss was asking her about her partner who had just hit on her a week ago, she thought. Why of all people would she ask me? They never hung out after work, the only time they saw each other was at work. They hardly ever talked about significant others, except for when Peter had asked about Kate and Todd.

"I can't answer that. Why don't you ask him yourself?"

Kate sat back and frowned. She thought her and Megan were past the hardship, she thought they were at least cordial to one another. What was the problem with her finding out if the man was single or not?

"Megan, I have a friend and she wants to know."

Nodding her head, Megan sighed, "He is single. I know nothing about his personal life, all I know is he doesn't have women calling him when I'm around…is that enough?"

Kate threw a smirk Megan's way. Finally something good had come out of their conversation. Let's just hope Megan's info was accurate.

Megan nodded and walked out as she headed for the lab. She began working on a young man of about thirty two or thirty four years old, which had died of liquid cyanide at his apartment two days ago. The body landed on Megan's slab this morning and she had yet to examine the body. Just as she was about to make an incision into the man's chest, her hand begin to throb. Moving away from the body and dropping the scalpel on the table, she started swearing as the pain shot through every digit. She began rubbing roughly trying to calm the painful surges shooting through her left hand.

As soon as another curse word flew out of her mouth, Megan heard large footsteps drawing closer. The harder they hit the cement, the quicker her mind registered who had walked into her lap. She didn't have to look up and she didn't have to look around the corner to know Peter had walked in on her.

As Peter strolled in, he knew Megan was stashed in the lab; he just had to find her. It wasn't like her to go off half-cocked or at least not without him anyway. He continued through the lab as her perfume permeated the air. He could smell her fresh scent of lilac and lavender that surrounded him every day. There she was leaning up against the counter rubbing her hand furiously.

"Megan, you alright?" Peter asked as he headed her way.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just need to work," Megan told him keeping her eyes ahead.

She couldn't look at him. Not after what had happened, not after that statement that left her lost and emotional in the mind and the body. Moving back to the body, Megan could feel Peter behind her, staring at her, thinking about her. God she needed an escape and the one place where she went to escape had no become a trap.

"Megan…you alright? You seem a little off," Peter asked hesitantly.

"I'm-I'm fine. I just want to work is that alright?" Megan asked as she picked up the scalpel again making her incision.

Megan cut through the top layer of skin and pulled back a little until she felt the lump in the man's upper right breast. Making a note of the finding, Megan continued her work as she cut him open completely. Swelling on the abdomen and a few fractured ribs concurred her first hypothesis.

"This man was either beaten or tortured before he died," Megan said over her shoulder.

Petered stood adjacent to Megan, glancing at the ribs, as he noted it on the chart. They recorded everything they found wrong with the gentleman making sure they didn't overlook the real cause of death. Peter's thoughts wondered from the patient to his partner. The way her hair was swept over her shoulder exposing her bare neck. He wanted so bad to run his fingers through her long red hair and kiss her tender neck. He was so mesmerized by her that he didn't hear Megan calling his name.

"Peter, earth to Peter," Megan called sarcastically. "Did you id the victim yet?"

"Um…what-no." Peter stumbled nervously.

He quickly whipped out his phone and called Sam, one of the homicide detectives, asking had they found any other leads on their current victim. He continued talking, giving and receiving information trying to narrow down the search.

Megan was glad Peter was preoccupied. She was able to escape and get a hold of herself. Megan, _get your head in the game_. From the conversation, she could tell that the detectives hadn't gotten much info so she took the opportunity to duck out of the lab. She could feel herself practically running down the hall until she reached her office. Opening the door and shutting it quickly, Megan made it to her desk and sat down. Face in palms and elbows planted firmly on the desk, Megan sat and sighed in her hands. What was she getting herself into? Why was she letting these weird feelings get to her? She had gone nine years without feeling passion, love, and desire so why was she letting them affect her now? Jumbled thoughts and too much work to on her hands, Megan pushed back her chair and stood as she heard her office door close. She couldn't get away from him no matter how hard she tried. Space was all she needed at the moment, but her partner wasn't getting the message.

Megan walked around the front of her desk shaking her head as she headed for her door. Before she got half way across the room, Peter extended his arm stopping her dead in her tracks. This was the moment she was trying to avoid. As she felt his arm wrap firmly around her waist, her stomach dropped and her breath quickened. Why was he doing this to her? How was he doing this to her? She had been around a lot of men and never got so much as a blush feeling, but Peter made every nerve in her body twitch.

Leaning back as he looked down at her face, Peter understood what was going on. This was all about last week_, that's why she was acting so weird_ he thought.

Peter kept looking at her, but Megan never looked up at him. He had to break the tension or it was going to suffocate both of them. Breaths quickened, hearts raced, but they never moved. Everything stood still; they stood still afraid the next move may cost them. It wasn't until the door to her office opened, that they pulled away quickly and immersed themselves into doing something. Caught red-handed. There was no defending themselves; she had seen it with her own eyes.

**Who caught them? Will Peter confront Megan? Reviews! **


	3. Wrong Place At The Wrong Time

**A/N: The new season starts tonight, but I hope you guys continue to read my story. I may take a few ideas from the coming episodes as well. **

**S/N: Lacey is a little older in this story…I made her 16. *fun age***

Silence flew into the warm air with rapid speed. The room was full of tension coming from every direction and it was hitting all attending parties. No one moved and no one spoke a word. It was like a bad train wreck that no one saw coming and it would all land on Megan.

She finally moved trying to make some sense of the entire situation. Here she was caught red-handed, but in all honesty, she hadn't done anything wrong. Why would she have to prove anything if there was no serious act committed? The first thing that came to mind was _is she going to be mad at me_ Megan silently asked herself. Closing her eyes and rubbing her head, she couldn't believe she was going to explain herself…_God this was embarrassing_ Megan thought.

"Seriously, Mom?" Lacey practically screamed.

Megan shook her head and shot a glare over at Peter who was hiding his face with his bare hand. She could kill him right now, this was totally his fault.

"Sweetie, calm down. We will discuss this later," Megan told her daughter, walking toward her.

Lacey's face contorted and her heart pumped as she realized she had walked in on something she shouldn't have. What were her mother and her mother's partner up to? Shaking her head, and throwing her book bag in the corner, Lacey looked up at her mother and shook her head.

"Mom…Mr. Dunlap, did I come at a bad time?" Lacey asked a little more calmly as curiosity licked her words.

"No Lacey, you are welcomed here anytime," Megan told her daughter as she pulled her into a hug.

Lacey felt her mother's heart racing fast. She knew she couldn't have been the one to make her jump out of her shell, not with just walking in on her. Lacey smiled devilishly at Peter over her mother's shoulder. She knew who was making her mother jumpy…so what _had _she really walked in on?

As they walked out of her office and down the hall, Lacey looked up into her mother's eyes and stopped walking. She knew something was going on and since they were out of earshot from Peter, she wanted details.

"Mom…is everything alright?"

"Yeah, fine sweetheart. Why do you ask?"

Crossing her arms, Lacey threw her mother a smirk, "Mom, your heart was racing when you hugged me. It obviously wasn't from me grazing you with my beautiful presence so it had to have been something involving Mr. Dunlap."

Megan swallowed hard. She was caught, but she didn't know how much Lacey had picked up on. "It had nothing to do with him. You just caught me off guard is all."

"Mom I'm sixteen years old, I don't catch you off guard anymore, you catch me off guard. So what was all that about back there? His touching you, you looking away…is something going on with you and your partner?"

Megan's eyes met Lacey's with fear and determination in her eyes. Afraid of what Lacey might say to the wrong person, Megan made sure that she stressed this situation to her daughter.

"Lace, you walked in on a complicated situation but I assure you there is nothing going on with me and Peter. Now can we drop this please?"

Lacey eyed her mother for a second before her gaze fell on Peter who was getting ready to pass by them. As he did, she smirked and nodded her head at Peter giving him a knowing look of approval. Turning her attention back to her mother, she licked her lips and leaned against the wall. She was going to keep it hushed for now, but she had to tell someone.

"Dropped. I need your car tonight, going to the movies with some friends and I need transportation."

Megan smiled at her daughter as she silently thanked God for not having to really explain herself to her daughter. Hopefully nothing else would go wrong today.

Not only had Megan's day gotten increasingly difficult, it was full blown crazy. From no one being able to id their Vic to Kate practically calling Megan a manipulative and conniving bitch. Megan was glad to see the clock finally strike seven signaling to her it was time to get the hell out of dodge. Packing up her things, Megan realized that she had given Lacey her car keys and that Lacey was now at a movie with some friends in _her_ car.

"Great," She spat sarcastically.

Megan thought about calling Todd but quickly threw that notion out because he was probably with Kate who now thought she was manipulative and conning bitch for telling Sam about their conversation earlier. Her second thought was to call Sam, but then she remembered Sam's phone was on its last bar when she was at the Morgue, so she was probably unreachable. Megan finally looked out beyond the glass that made up the majority of her office to see if Ethan or Curtis was still there and to her dismay, both their lights were off. Gritting her teeth for not planning this out earlier, Megan noticed another light on and realized that she would do whatever it took not to be seen or heard by Peter. Grabbing her bags and sneaking into lab 1, Megan made sure to remain hidden until she knew Peter had left the premises.

Exiting her office and closing the door lightly, Megan locked her office. As soon as she turned around, she ran smack dab into Peter. Why was her life so fucked up today? She wanted to get away from this man and it seemed liked the forces of nature kept finding a way to put them back together.

"Umm, Peter? You headed home?" Megan asked hastily.

"Yeah, you need a ride home," Peter asked eyeing Megan suspiciously.

Not only had Megan been ignoring him, but she had been downright rude. He wasn't sure what was bugging now and the only way was to ask the obvious question.

Megan was about to walk away when she felt Peter grip her arm. Stopping and trying to control her breathing, Megan didn't want to have the same incident happen like the one earlier. She pulled her arm out of his grip and glared at him. She was about to walk away when she heard Peter speak.

"Megan, will you talk to me. What is going on?"

"Peter I don't want to talk, I just want to go home."

"No. Something is bothering you and I'm not sure if it's me or if-"

"It's not that big of a deal Peter, let it go," Megan said, her voice rising. "I just want to leave this damn building and this damn job and get the hell away from you."

Megan turned and stormed off down the hallway and into the stairwell. She didn't want him running after her, so she took the quickest way out of the building. She had just snapped at Peter over something that had everything to do with him. _Was she losing her mind_ she thought? No. There was no way she was losing her mind, but she was surely losing control on her emotions. Megan stuck out her arm to hail a cab and in minutes one came to her rescue. She knew deep down she had to apologize to Peter and in due time she would.

**What happens next? I want Megan to try and figure out what's going on with herself first. Let me know what you think, so go hit that button below! **


	4. Realizaton

**Disclaimer: My story, not my characters except for Chad and Tolson. **

The more Peter thought about it, the more he realized that Megan was out of control. He wanted to talk to her, be there for her, but none of that seemed to matter to Megan_. Had that kiss really affected her like that_ he thought? Peter knowing that if he ran after Megan it would only make her even madder. So he decided to stay behind as he watched her run down the hall and barge through the stairwell. He couldn't keep doing this, he wouldn't keep doing this, and if she didn't want to talk he wasn't going to force it anymore. Peter finally walked toward the elevator and hit the down arrow. The elevator dinged and he hopped on as he rode it down to the garage level. The doors swung open and the cool breeze struck his face as he realized it was almost after twelve o'clock. He got into his F150 Dodge Ram; let the engine roar for a few seconds before pulling off and heading home. He would keep his distant and stay professional. He didn't want to upset his partner anymore and he wasn't going to push feelings that obviously weren't there. Peter thought, there was no way in hell he had a chance with Megan Hunt now.

* * *

><p>One thirty blinked on the digital clock on Megan's kitchen stove. Sprawled out on the couch, watching the late night news; She was trying her best not to go to sleep until Lacey had gotten home. Megan decided that she wasn't going to wait anymore…she needed to know where Lacey was. Grabbing her cell phone off the coffee table, she pushed button two as Lacey's name and photo popped up.<p>

"Hey mom, what is it?"

"Lacey? Where the hell are you?"

"I'm at home…I'm at dad's."

"Are you-Lacey Tyler Hunt why are you at your father's with my damn car?"

"Mom, I don't have your car, it's still at the Morgue."

"Where are my keys Lacey?"

Lacey grabbed her purse and realized that she had kept the keys and left the car. "I have them mom. I'm sorry. I left with Taylor and Jordan and I forgot all about having your keys."

Megan's head was beginning to hurt as she felt like going through the telephone and strangling Lacey. This now left her keyless and stranded and nobody left to call but Peter, the one damn person she didn't want to talk to.

"Thank you Lacey. I want my keys in the morning do you understand me?"

"Yeah mom…I'll have Kate bring them to you."

Megan was about to speak until she heard the click of her phone and Lacey's picture disappeared from the screen. Sometimes her daughter was her worst enemy, but she still loved her.

* * *

><p>Lacey scoffed and went to her room. She couldn't believe her mother. She hadn't ever questioned her before so why was she trying to start now? Lacey jumped on her bed and pulled out her cell phone. She read the text that she had waited to read until she was home. It was from Chad, Lacey's new boyfriend and one of the people she had met up with at the movies.<p>

_**Chad: Hey. Enjoyed the movie and can't wait to see you on Monday. Hope to do this again.**_

_**Lacey: Same. Thanks for the wonderful first date. **_

_**Chad: Anytime. Maybe next time it can just be us…**_

_**Lacey: We'll see…**_

_**Chad: Night beautiful. **_

_**Lacey: Night. **_

Lacey lay back on her pillow as her heart pumped a little faster than usual. The funny thing was Lacey noticed that she was having the same irregular heartbeat just like her mother had had earlier. Shaking her head in understanding, she realized her mother liked Peter and Peter liked her which is why she was so jumpy. Not only was her mother into someone, but Lacey realized her mother didn't know how to react to those feelings.

* * *

><p>Morning came way too early for Megan Hunt as her alarm clock blared with all its might as the clock blinked six fifteen. As she picked up her cell phone, she noticed that her boss had texted her and told her she would be taking over her previous case. Not that she would mind, but something was up with that text and Megan was sure to find out once she got to work. Jumping out of bed and into the shower, Megan was dressed and all done up as the clock blinked seven o'clock. Megan heard a knock at the door and wondered who it could be this early in the morning. Looking through the peephole, she couldn't be more happy to see Kate in her life.<p>

"Kate!" Megan exclaimed as she opened the door.

Kate looked at Megan a little suspiciously before responding, "Here are your keys. You want a ride?"

Megan smiled slightly, "Sure, thanks."

Megan grabbed her bags and locked the door then headed towards the elevator with Kate. They rode in silence until they hit the ground floor. Both women cordially smiled at each other from time to time trying to play nice. Once in the car, Kate was the first to break the ice.

"Megan, you alright?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Usually you would have called Peter and you would've told me to leave but now you seem very happy to see me."

"No, just didn't call him since you were already coming by. I really didn't see the point."

"O-K."

Megan sighed helplessly, "Kate is this going to be a problem for you? If so, I will gladly call a cab."

Kate sighed as she realized that she was probably offending Megan. "No, I don't mind. Sorry."

They rode in silence until they reached the Morgue. Kate wasn't sure what to say to Megan and Megan didn't feel like speaking to Kate. She was grateful for the ride from her boss, but that didn't mean she had to carry on a conversation with her.

Megan thanked Kate as she hopped out of her car and headed for her own. Megan needed to make sure she looked ok before walking into the Morgue. After that ride with Kate, Megan needed to reassure herself that she was going to be fine. Twenty minutes later Megan hopped off the elevator and headed for her office. She pushed open the door as she came face to face with Sam, Bud, and Peter. Shock was written on her face as she tried to remember why they would be in her office.

"What's going on?" Megan asked worried.

"Megan, we id-ed our victim. He's Charles Tolson, do you know him?" Sam asked gently.

"No, name sounds familiar but I've never had a run in with him."

Peter, Bud, and Sam all exchanged looks. How could she not remember this man? This wasn't going to be a good start to the morning, but she was going to find out sooner or later. Someone had to tell her.

Turning his attention back to the M.E., Bud cleared his throat, "His daughter was one of your patients…the one that died on your operating table."

**What's going to happen? Will Megan be able to do her job? Reviews are welcomed! **


	5. Cross Fire

**Disclaimer: My story, someone else's characters! **

Megan looked from Sam to Bud, then from Bud to Peter. She couldn't believe her ears. She thought she had hidden that burden deep enough so no one would find out about the horrid accident. Megan looked up at Sam, "I can't believe this. Are you sure?"

"Positive…we id-ed him from a finger print match that was in our database system at the precinct. That's Tolson."

Peter cut in and asked, "Why were his prints in the system?"

Looking up at Peter, Sam replied, "Because there had been some rapes in their neighborhood and I'm guessing all the men got finger printed to exclude them."

Sam was thinking long and hard as to why this would affect Megan so badly. _She knew that she was fired from her job because a girl died, but people died all the time_, she thought.

Megan felt her breath catch in her throat and her heart began to race. This couldn't be happening to her. Of all people why was he the one lying on her table? Feeling the blood slowly starting to drain from her face, she knew she needed to sit down.

As if on cue, Peter walked swiftly over and placed his hand in the small of her back and led her to the couch to sit. He saw the weird expression Megan had on her face, but it quickly disappeared and she looked as if nothing had happened. Peter sat down in the arm chair next to the couch and kept his eyes on Megan. He was going to do everything in his power to be there for her, but she had to tell him the truth. Knowing his partner quite well, Peter knew that this task wasn't going to be easy, but nothing was ever easy with Megan Hunt. The first thing he would do was talk to Kate and see if she could get Megan removed from the case.

Sam and Bud left the morgue and decided that questioning Megan at the moment wasn't a good idea. They advised her to relax and that she had nothing to worry about. They assured her that it would be routine for them to question her and that she was not in their cross fire. They knew that they had to do their jobs, but Megan was a part of the family and they didn't want to hurt her.

Peter walked the detectives to the elevator to give Megan some time alone. He knew she had to be affected by the problem at hand, but was trying her best not to show it. That was one of the things that he admired about her. Peter turned his attention back to Sam and Bud telling them that if she said anything or she remembered something about the victim that he would give them a call. Waving goodbye, Peter quickly turned on his heels and headed for Kate's office. He knocked on the door and waited for her to signal him in. Once she did, Peter sat down and got right to business.

"Kate, you need to take Megan off this case."

"Why is that Peter?"

"I think she may get too emotionally involved."

"What makes you say that? The man on her table is someone who she doesn't even know or remember."

"Kate listen to me, take her off now."

Leaning back in her chair, she couldn't believe the demanding tone in Peter's voice. She had noticed that Peter had changed more and more since she first hired Megan and she wasn't sure why. He was overly protective and he became emotionally stimulated when he was around her. Kate thought about to the conversation she had had with Megan a couple of days ago about Peter and it finally donned on her. Peter cared for Megan and Kate didn't seem to get that same vibe from Megan. She understood that Peter had Megan's best interest at heart as she reconsidered her statement.

Turning her attention back to Peter, Kate replied, "What does Megan want?"

"It's not up to her," Peter answered boldly.

"Peter check your attitude, I'm still your boss," Kate snapped.

Peter dropped his head, "Sorry Kate, I just don't want Megan to get in over her head. She had enough worries as it is."

Kate nodded and agreed to Peter's request. Once she excused him from her office, she couldn't help but to think that maybe Peter cared more for Megan than Megan really knew. Though Megan would probably deny it if she asked her, Kate was quite sure that there was more to Megan and Peter's relationship than what meets the eye.

Peter exited his boss's office and headed for Megan's only to find the door open and her nowhere in sight. _Where had she run off to_ he thought? Peter entered and looked around behind the door and still there was no Megan. He left out and headed to Lab 2 where the body lay. As he walked in, he saw Megan standing over the dead man as she examined him further. He knew it. He knew this is where she went when she need to clear her head. Rounding the corner, he cleared his throat signaling to her that he was present.  
>"You don't have to strangle yourself Peter, I heard you come in."<p>

Peter chuckled at Megan. She always had a keen eye and keen hearing that never went unnoticed by people. He couldn't help himself, this woman just did something to him and at a weak moment he had told her how he felt. Me had slipped up and let his feelings get the best of him, but he was glad he had finally gotten it off his chest.

"Megan, Kate is going to take over this case," Peter stated.

Megan's head flew in his direction as a sour look on her face appeared. Had her partner just went behind her back and told her boss that she couldn't do her job? Megan was livid and her first instinct was to go after Peter with the scalpel that she was gripping firmly in between her index and thumb fingers.

"What are you talking about?"

"I told Kate she needed to work this case until everything is settled. You don't need to do this Megan."

"Don't tell me what I need to do. This is my job and you of all people should understand how important it is to me."

"I do…I just don't need you getting emotionally involved and forgetting what the real focus is here," Peter told Megan as he walked slowly toward her.

Peter kept his distance, but he needed her to understand his side. He was doing it for her own good, not to hurt her. Peter was always good at reading Megan and right now, her body language was stating a threat especially towards him.

"Listen to me. Just hear me out."

"Peter I can't believe you. I thought we were partners and you go and do this. Just get out."

"Megan don't be-"

"Get out! Megan shouted. "Get out now!"

Peter was about to speak again, but he knew it wouldn't do any good. She was stubborn and set in her ways. He would have to wait for her to calm down and try a different approach. Figuring she didn't want him anywhere in the morgue, Peter left and headed to the precinct to meet up with Bud and Sam. He had to do something or he was going to worry himself to death about Megan.

* * *

><p>Five thirty rolled around and Lacey had just walked into her father's house. She was late yet again, but it didn't make a difference to Lacey. She only cared about her new life and her new boyfriend. <em>Finally a guy who actually had morals and someone who actually used them<em> she thought. Throwing her book bag on the couch and running up the steps to her room, Lacey couldn't wait to talk to Chad. She had stayed after school to help tutor some freshman and was anxious to hear from her new found love. Lacey whipped out her phone and hit Chad's name as his picture popped up and the phone began to rang. After three rings, Chad had finally picked up.

"Hey babe."

"Hey…what are you doing?"

"Just got home. I was so ready to go so I could talk to you."

"Yeah I bet. You know you can always talk to me, anytime, day or night."

Lacey turned another shade of red as she listened to Chad's sweet nothings. He was perfect. He was an all in one beautiful package that she just happened to stumble upon.

"So, was your mom cool with us going to the movies?"

Lacey sighed, "About that…I sorta didn't tell her. I know I should've but after everything that took place yesterday, I just figured it was best I kept it to myself."

"What happened yesterday?" Chad asked.

"Omg, so much. You don't want to hear it, trust me."

"Come on Lace, humor me."

"Ok…."

Lacey was in her own little world. She hadn't realized that her father had come home. She hadn't heard him calling her name nor had she heard him walking up the steps. She was too engrossed in giving her new boyfriend all the god awful details of yesterday that she hadn't realized her father was standing in her doorway, looking at her on the phone, listening to her every word.

Todd had heard everything Megan didn't want her ex-husband to hear. He wondered why Kate was trying to hook her friend up with Peter if he was screwing Megan. _How could she be sleeping with her partner _Todd questioned? Closing Lacey's door, he was glad that his daughter was so wrapped up in her conversation that she hadn't noticed him ease-dropping. Todd was going to get to the bottom of this and the first person he was going to ask was Kate.

* * *

><p>Eight thirty rolled around and Megan had made no effort to leave her office and to head home. She couldn't leave; she needed to be there if Kate found something or if new information came in. Who was she kidding, she was there because she didn't want to be alone and allow her mind to wonder to the inevitable. If wasn't that she had chosen this life, it was handed to her and she just played the cards that she was left with. Not only was the loneliness getting to her, but having to answer for the dead especially with the victim that she now had, was also worrying her. She needed to talk to someone; finally Megan understood that it was ok to have a friend especially in times like these. The ringing of her cell phone broke her thoughts as she reached to pick it up.<p>

"Megan Hunt, Medical Examiner."

"Umm, no still at the office…is something wrong?"

"I'll be there in a few. Thanks Sam, see you then."

Megan hit the end button as she tried to figure out what was going on. She had to go to the precinct which she never did without have a reason. _Maybe they were ready to question her_ she thought. Feeling she had nothing to hide, Megan backed up her things and walked out of her office toward the elevators. Hopping on, he rode down to the basement and headed towards her car, getting in, cranking it up, and zooming out of the parking deck. Fifteen minutes later, Megan pulled up at the Philadelphia Homicide Station of the 2-5. She looked out at the police that were walking in and out of the precinct and for the first time she didn't feel welcomed in this building. Megan stepped out of her car and headed up the stairs. Her mind began race thinking what in the world did Sam need to see her for that was so urgent. She hadn't heard from Peter every since she snapped at him and Kate hadn't said another word about the case, so Sam calling her to the precinct made her feel a little on edge.

"I'm here to see Detective Baker," Megan stated to a uniformed officer behind a bulletproof glass.

Peter walked out and waved to the officer as he hollered Megan's name motioning for her to follow him. Peter watched as Megan's facial expression changed when she saw him at the door. He was praying to God that she had gotten over the incident at the morgue and was open to hearing him out.

"What are you doing here?" Megan asked Peter with a hint of anger in her voice.

Peter shook his head as he responded, "I was helping with the case and I didn't want to make you even more upset by me being there."

Megan looked down at her purse. She knew Peter was sweet and she knew Peter had a thing for her, but she was still mad at him no matter how much her emotions said otherwise.

They walked down the long narrow hall and into the squad room where Bud and Sam sat at their desk talking. Everyone looked at one another as silence filled the room. There was a weird feeling in the air that left Megan over thinking, Peter analyzing Megan, and Bud and Sam question their strategy and opinion on this case. Finally the tension boiled over and Sam was the first to break.

"Megan, have a seat. We need to talk." Sam said as she motioned for the seat next to her desk.

"I'll stand. What is going on is there a new break in the case?"

Everyone looked around but no one spoke a word as they answered Megan's question silently. She knew it. She wasn't over thinking and she now knew she was in their cross fire.

**What will Kate find out? Is Megan in trouble? Reviews are welcomed!**


	6. Unbelievable

**Disclaimer: My story, not my characters.**

**A/N: I totally apologize for the long wait! School is crazy and my computer had to be completely cleared. I hope you guys continue to read. I'm in love with Body of Proof! :)**

The one time Megan was afraid of something would've been tonight. It had taken all she had to come down to the precinct and now she was there wondering what the hell was going on in that police station. Nobody was saying anything and it was worrying her half to death. It was as if a power possessed them and had glued their lips together. All of this made Megan snap!

"What the hell is going on?" Megan hollered practically scaring herself.

Peter looked up at her in shock. He had never heard Megan raise her voice and it threw him completely. He was learning more and more about her as the months progressed and now he could see the anger she hid so well. They needed to tell her, she needed to know.

Megan looked at all the detectives before she grabbed her purse. She wasn't going to play the quiet game with them; she could do that with the dead. Megan turned and was about to leave when Bud ran and jumped in front of the door. She became very afraid and began walking back slowly. They were scaring her and she didn't like the vibe they were giving off.

"Come sit down. We really need to talk," Sam told Megan as she placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Megan jumped and looked toward Peter for help. She watched him stand with his hands tucked in his pants and his eyes boring into Megan. She could feel his intensity, she could feel his hurt, his anger, she could feel it all. This wasn't what she was looking forward to, but they needed to tell her something.

Finally, Peter spoke. "Megan we he was killed with a 22. Caliber. You told me that you use to own one and now we need to know is it still in your possession?"

Megan shook her head. Finally the truth was out. They were looking as a suspect. She knew Todd had bought her that gun for protection when he was out having his affairs. She took it in the divorce settlement and kept it locked up in her apartment bathroom.

"That gun is at my apartment. I don't use it and I never have. You are more than welcome to go and search my apartment."

Bud and Sam nodded and gathered their things. They took Megan's key and told her to stay close in case they found anything out of the ordinary.

Megan watched as the detectives disappeared through the double doors and out of her sight. All that was left was herself and Peter. It was quiet and dimly lit, making it hard for Megan to focus. She was riled up about the accusation, but her body was totally normal. It felt weird being there with him, by themselves, without having a body between them. The room was silent as the clock on the wall ticked slowly grabbing their attention. The silence was killing them, someone needed to say something.

"You ok?"

"Yes Peter, I'm perfectly fine being a prime suspect in a murder," Megan sarcastically responded. "No. I didn't kill this man. I go to work and hang out with my daughter, when would I have the time?"

Peter walked slowly toward her, "I believe you, I just can't have you in over your head."

Megan rolled her eyes as she turned her gaze to Peter. "What exactly does that mean Peter? You've said it twice but have yet to explain what the hell you're talking about."

"If you work on the body you could be jeopardizing the case. You also love to dig and you could find something you weren't looking for, do you understand that?"

Grabbing her purse, Megan left out the bullpen and headed outside to her car. She was fed up with Peter prying into her life and making sense when she didn't need him to. It was so damn irritating and he never knew when to stop. She was on the last step when she heard him calling her name.

"Leave me alone," Megan hollered as she continued toward her car.

"No, come back here." Peter hollered.

"I"m grown Peter, I can do what I want."

"No you-Megan stop!"

"Leave me the hell-"

The gun shot passed her head stopping her mid-sentence. The next thing Megan knew, she was on the ground and someone was on top of her as she heard another gunshot ring out over the cool night air. Her mind raced as she wondered who was shooting at her, was she shot, and who the hell was on top of her. A few minutes passed as the guns shots stopped and someone continued asking her was she OK. Her eyes fluttered open as she came face to face with her partner. For the first time, Megan was quite glad to see Peter. He had protected her from near fatal death and she was more than happy to have him by her side.

"Pe-Peter, I can't-"

"I"m so sorry Megan," Peter said as he jumped off of her.

He extended his hand out to her as uniformed officers surrounded them. Peter began answering questions best as he could, but he kept his arm wrapped around Megan making sure she was ok. He answered a few more questions then told them that he was taking Dr. Hunt home and to have detectives Baker and Morris give him a call if they found anything.

Forty five minutes later, they pulled up to Peter's apartment. Peter turned off the ignition and looked toward Megan. He saw her head resting sweetly against the window and her eyes were closed. He wasn't sure if she was asleep or not, but she looked somewhat peaceful. He knew it had been an overwhelming day and he wanted to make sure she was safe. He unbuckled his seat belt and grabbed his bag from the back. He heard her stir as he sat back in his seat.

"Where are we?" Megan asked groggily.

"At my apartment. You're going to stay with me tonight," Peter told her.

Megan sighed. She definitely didn't want to be anywhere near Peter, but she wasn't in the mood to argue. Not only had her day been horrible, her life hung in the balance and right now she could use some company to keep her thoughts astray.

"Fine." Megan said through clenched teeth.

Peter hopped out of his car and went around opening Megan's door. He helped her out and headed into his house. He ushered Megan inside and quickly locked the door. He flung his hand against the wall as he hit the light switch. As the lights flickered on, he could see how tired Megan really was. She looked wore out and her body was screaming for a bed.

"Follow me, I'll show you to the spare room," Peter told Megan as he led the way down the hall.

Megan followed and continued to remain quiet. She had nothing to say to Peter, at least not for now anyway. He may have saved her life, but he was the reason she had almost died in the first place.

"Here you go. An extra blanket is on the shelf and I'll bring you down some clothes to sleep in."

Megan nodded and looked over the room. It was small but quaint and it definitely had a man's touch from the colorless walls to the boring pictures.

"Thanks," Megan said trying to be cordial.

Peter smiled at her as he walked out and into the living room. He headed up the stairs as he rounded the corner to his room. He quickly started pulling out drawers looking for some sweatpants and a t-shirt that wasn't all the way cut up. Peter gathered the clothes and headed back downstairs when he spotted Megan looking at the pictures that hung on the wall. He saw she was admiring the photo of him and his family and his heart began to melt. He longed to have a family again. To have what he use to have, but they were gone and he was going to have to accept it. Shaking the thought out of his head, Peter continued down the stairs. He went to the kitchen and turned on the coffee machine. He pulled two cups down and sat them on the counter.

Megan walked over to the kitchen and sat on the stool at the island. She watched as Peter moved about throughout the kitchen as he began to fix their cups of coffee. He must've known that she wasn't going to be able to sleep as he placed the hot steaming cup of joe in the front of her.

"Thank you," as she grabbed for the cup.

"No problem. I want you to know something; I'm not here to hurt you."

"Peter...not now. Let's just leave-"

"No! I'm your partner and you are treating me like I'm your enemy. I'm looking out for you, why can't you see that?" Peter asked defeated.

Megan looked down into her cup and sighed. What Peter was saying was nothing new to her. She knew this and so did everybody else.

"Is this your new thang now," Megan asked sarcastically. "Trying to protect me?"

"It's always been my thang," Peter said with a smirk.

Megan frowned and pushed her cup away. She was tired and she didn't have time for games. Hopping off the stool, Megan took her cup to the sink and poured out the brown liquid. She turned on her heels and threw a quick goodnight over her shoulder to Peter as she closed the bedroom door.

**Let me know what you think! Thank you all for reading! **


	7. The Morning After

**A/N: thank you to all who read and review this story. I love that you guys see what I see in these characters! **

Morning came too early for both Megan and Peter. Although neither of them did much sleeping, their bodies were dying of comfort. Sleeping in wasn't an option for them no matter how tired they were.

The first one up and out of bed was Megan. She couldn't stay in bed once she was awake. Her bones ached and her back was killing her. Slowly padding into the kitchen, Megan found the coffee maker and hit the on button. She began rummaging through Peter's cupboards looking for mugs. Finally opening the last cabinet, Megan found the mugs and took them down to rinse them. She was so absorbed in making coffee that Megan didn't even hear Peter come down the steps and into the kitchen.

"You're up early," Peter said kindly.

Megan almost jumped on the counter. He had scared her half to death and her heart was racing immensely. If Megan didn't know better, she could've definitely thrown the coffee maker at Peter for scaring her.

"Why are you sneaking up on people?" Megan asked angrily.

Peter opened the refrigerator as he began pulling out his breakfast food. "No one snuck up on you; you were just preoccupied when I walked in."

Megan shook her head as she continued washing the mugs. Sometimes she wished she could get rid of Peter and his annoying little antics. He could be such an ass sometimes, but he stood true to his word and he was always there for her. Megan watched as Peter walked around her as he grabbed two bowls, a skillet, and a spatula. It had been a while since anyone had cooked for her so she was definitely in for a treat.

Peter caught Megan watching him moving around the kitchen as he set up for breakfast. He found it funny how she had completely stopped what she was doing to watch him.

"Would you like to help?"

"What? No, I was just watching."

"I don't mind teaching you, it's not hard."

Megan bit her bottom lip as she pondered his request. She shook her head no deciding they were getting a little too personal. Her mixed feelings and his almost bare body wasn't going to help clear her mind nor her emotions.

"Suit yourself. After you turn the coffee on, go and relax or take a shower. I'll call you when everything's ready."

Megan placed the mugs on counter and did as she was told. She wasn't use taking orders from anyone, especially a man but for once she was actually enjoying not having to be in charge. Unlike other people, Peter was different in Megan's eyes. Though she didn't always agree with him and his evaluations, she did give him more credit than anyone else. Taking a seat on her partner's couch, Megan pick up the remote and began flipping through channels. Finding nothing that interests her, she rose and decided she would feel more refreshed if she took a shower. Heading towards her room, Megan gathered her day old clothes into her arms and headed up to Peter's room. After entering, she observed his den and found it relatively different than what she had expected. His walls were an olive green with decorative pictures hung about his room. He had two closets, a cedar chest, a recliner, two nightstands, and a queen bed. She continued on into his bathroom and saw that it was spotless. If there was a man who lived there, you couldn't tell it. Peter kept his house immaculate especially the bathroom. A small smile spread across her pink plump lips as an inkling set in her thoughts. _He was trying to impress her_, Megan pondered. Snapping out of her thoughts, Megan realized that she hadn't asked Peter where he kept his wash cloths and towels. Heading back to the stairs, Megan looked over the banister and paused when she hear someone besides Peter speaking. Her curiosity getting the better of her, Megan slowly sunk down and practically crawled down a few steps to get a better look at the stranger. In all her wildest dreams, she couldn't believe who was standing dead center in Peter's kitchen. It was her ex-husband and he didn't look delighted in the least.

"Detective Dunlap, where is my wife and why am I getting calls about the gun I bought her," Todd asked angrily.

"It's Peter, she's your ex-wife, and because the gun is registered under your name.

"She has it. Even if the gun is under my name, why are you calling me," Todd asked curiously.

Peter knew he didn't know the answer, but it really didn't matter. All he wanted was to find the gun and clear Megan's name for good. "I can't answer that. We just needed to make sure that you owned a particular gun to help clear your ex-wife's name."

Todd looked confused but remained quiet. He may have hated his ex-wife but he wasn't going to incriminate neither himself nor her. Todd nodded and thanked Peter for nothing. Todd flung open the front door and walked out.

Peter growled as she swore under his breath and closed the door. He re-entered the kitchen as he began mixing whatever was in the glass bowl he was holding.

Megan didn't want to interrupt the moment but she needed to shower. Walking a little farther down the steps, Megan hollered Peter's name trying to get his attention.

Peter walked into the living room and looked up at Megan, "Yes Megan?"

"Where do you keep your towels and wash cloths?"

Peter smirked as he headed up the stairs, "Come on, I'll show you."

It never ceased to amaze Megan that Peter found every moment to flirt with her or throw a monkey wrench in her emotions. Always taunting and teasing her, Megan began to realize that his seriousness for her was starting to become more apparent.

Following Peter back up the stairs, they entered his room and into the diminutive area he called his bathroom. Megan stood by the tub as Peter opened a cabinet at the bottom of his sink and handed her the two items. Smiling as he handed them to her, he couldn't help as his mind ran endless with thoughts of them being alone. Watching her, Peter took a step closer, closing in the narrow space between them. He grabbed her arm and felt her jump as he slid her to the side and turned on faucet.

"Anything else I can do for you?"

Megan couldn't help but blush at the loaded question but she left the imagination to the mind and answered, "No thank you, I think I got it from here."

Watching Peter leave, Megan waited until she heard him on the steps before she walked out and locked his bedroom door. She wanted no accidents or slip ups. After everything she had been through Peter was definitely starting to open her eyes to what she had been missing. If she could talk to him about her problems then why couldn't she open her heart to him? Megan found herself pondering all sorts of questions as the shower water cascaded down the drain.

**Hope you like! I try write as fast as I can, but it's sometimes not fast enough. **


	8. The Secret

**A/N: I may be putting this story on hiatus because I'm starting a new fic for this time of the year. Not sure when I'm going to do it, but just be looking out for it. Thank you to all who review and read this story. Your opinions truly mean something to me and it helps me to see my mistakes as well. **

They arrived at the morgue just after nine. Walking in together, they both endured some serious looks, but dismissed them when they reached the exam rooms.

"What are we doing in here," asked Peter?

"We need to look at Tolson's wounds and determine how and why someone shot him."

Megan pulled out a slab with the deceased body on it as her boss walked in. Hearing Kate bark at her, Megan slid the slab back into its space and turned around to face her.

"Megan what part of you are off this case do you not understand?" Kate asked rage in her eyes.

She was tired of Megan and her overstepping her boundaries. Not to mention, Megan had lied to her about her relationship with Peter.

Megan sighed and threw a look over at Peter, "I know I am. I just wanted some answers."

Kate glared at her. She was tired of putting up with Megan's blatant disrespect. As her anger continued to rise, Kate knew she had to say something to Megan. After having had the conversation with Todd about Megan's new love interest, she needed to get the information straight and set Megan straight.

"Megan as soon as I found out something, I will notify Peter but until then you are not allowed in this exam room. Do you understand me?"

Megan sighed and walked out of the room. She was tired of everyone treating her like she was a deadly infection that nobody wanted to have anything to do with. Sitting at her desk, Megan couldn't help but feel like she was useless at the moment. The one damn case they had at the moment was the one she couldn't go near. Megan decided since her services weren't needed at the morgue that she would get out of there before the going got worse. Megan made her way to the grocery store to pick up something for her and Lacey to eat. As she moved quickly through the store, Megan bumped into a younger woman.

"I apologize, I wasn't watching-"

"Wow, Dr. Hunt. I haven't seen you since..."The younger woman trailed off.

Megan smiled slightly knowing what the young nurse was referring to. She had assisted Megan in more than a ton of surgeries and she was there when Megan needed someone to talk to.

"I know Emily, I know it's hard for you. How have you been?"

Emily smiled shyly. "I've been good. I'm now a nurse practitioner and I'm doing really well thank you. How about yourself?"

"I'm fine. I have a new job that I love and life is a lot better."

"Well I'm not going to keep you. It was good to see you again and please don't be a stranger," Emily said as she gave Megan a hug.

Megan hugged her back, "Definitely."

They waved goodbye and Megan headed to the checkout counter. It had been a while since she had seen Emily and she hadn't changed a bit. Megan smiled as memories of her and Emily came floating back. Their deep conversations about men and how Megan cheated on Todd. How Emily always intercepted Todd's calls when he would say he had to work late. How they loved their jobs and how Emily should further her education. How they went out countless times to the bar because Megan hated going home to an empty house. She missed working with Emily, but she didn't miss her old life.

Megan arrived home that afternoon and began putting her groceries away. Lacey was out with Chad and she wasn't expecting her to be home until seven or eight. Megan was beginning to warm up to Chad. He seemed like a nice guy from what Lacey had told her, but she wanted to meet him for herself. It was time she invited him over and got to know him better. So lost in thought, Megan didn't even hear the knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Megan hollered.

"Sam and Bud," answered Sam.

Megan slowly walked to the door and opened it. She looked at them quizzically before stepping aside and letting them in. closing the door, Megan slowly turned around to see a sour look on the detective's faces.

"Were you busy," asked Sam?

Megan shook her head no, and then offered them to have a seat in the living room. Something had come up or they would've just come by so expectantly.

Megan took a seat as well trying to calm her nerves of this current situation. "What's going on detectives?" Megan asked professionally.

Bud piped up first, "Megan why didn't you tell us about your affair with the deceased?"

Shock fell across Megan's face giving the detectives the answer they were looking for. She had totally forgotten about their affair number one so it wouldn't come out and two because she didn't see what it would have to do with this case.

"I umm...didn't think it was relevant," Megan replied.

"Well it is. This just gives us more evidence to build against you," Sam said sharply. "You have to be open and honest with us Megan or we can't help you."

Megan sighed, "Ok, I'm sorry. Charles and I had a six month affair when I first arrived at the St. Johnson's hospital. He had just lost his wife and his daughter was really sick. We became close and we enjoyed each other's company. One thing led to another and it just happened."

Sam and Bud exchanged looks before standing. They had heard enough and it gave them an idea of where the tip had come from. Someone knew about Megan and Charles's relationship and they coming after Megan.

**Getting good...I hope so. Review and let me know your thoughts!**


	9. Turmoil

**A/N: Hope you guys are still enjoying the story! **

Opening the door to her office, it was unusually cold and it looked like her desk had been tampered with. As she moved closer, she saw that a few of her files had been moved and one was spread across her floor behind her desk. Turning quickly on her heels, Megan went to the exam room.

"Have you been in my office?" Megan asked angrily.

Kate rolled her eyes. Megan could be such a bitch sometimes. "No I haven't. Why do you ask?"

Peter looked between both women before cutting in. Someone needed to before they killed each other with their sharp remarks.

"What's going on Megan?"

Megan mouth agape, she quickly left and headed back to her office. Something was up but she couldn't put a finger on it.

Realizing Megan was acting totally different, Peter followed her. Watching her from outside of her office, he could tell Megan was reluctant to touch her desk or her things. Peter moved expeditiously as he flung her door open.

"Megan, whats going on?"

Megan looked at her partner with complete confusion in her eyes. For once Megan had nothing to say. She was at a loss for words. Someone had tampered with her things.

An hour later, Bud and Sam arrived at Megan's office. They collected all of her belongings and everything that seemed out of place as other uniformed officers began questioning other employees.

Megan walked into Peter's office where they had asked Megan and Peter to go until they were through with her office. "Megan, what makes you think someone was in your office?"

Megan looked up from her daze. She looked at her friend before responding, "My files were in alphabetical order when I left. I always do that so I can find them quickly. I found one of my files scattered behind my desk and that's when I knew, my things had been moved."

Sam nodded and patted Megan's shoulder. She hated her friend was going through this, but the ME had stepped on a lot of toes, so she was a great target.

Peter waited until Sam left before he spoke. He wanted to make sure Megan was ok before he joined the team.

"Megan, we are going to catch whoever this is. I just want you to know this has nothing to do with you. I know you didn't kill him and someone is definitely trying to frame you for it."

Megan shook her head, but kept quiet. She didn't have anything to say. She was their main lead who owned the same gun as the shooter and who was now being stalked. Realizing there was no reason for her to stay at the morgue; she pulled Peter aside and asked him to take her home.

Peter obliged and told both detectives where he was going. He opened her door for her and ran around to his side and hopped in. he wanted to protect her, be there for her, he just wasn't sure how. They rode in silence until Peter turned on the radio. Letting the music from the radio feel the car, Peter knew Megan was probably drowning herself in deep thought. He needed her to relax and let everything play out.

Megan thanked Peter for the ride then headed up to her apartment. She unlocked her door to find her Lacey making out with Chad, her new boyfriend on the couch. This day was getting worse and worse by the minute. Megan threw out her daughter's boyfriend then began to scold Lacey for having boys in her home.

"Seriously mom? You didn't have to throw him out," hollered Lacey.

Megan turned and wrinkled her lips up at Lacey. "Go to your room young lady and we will be discussing this with your father."

Lacey stormed off to her room and slammed the door. Her mother was supposed to be the cool one. She went through this with her dad, so why was she going through it with her mother as well? She texted Chad and apologized for her mother's behavior but heard nothing back. After waiting forty-five minutes for chad to text her back, Lacey undressed and headed to bed. She would talk to Chad tomorrow.

Megan had finally settled in when her cell phone went off. She groaned then rolled over to retrieve it. Megan noticed Peter's name flashing across her screen and seconded guested answering it. After realizing that he would probably send a whole S.W.A.T team out to her home, she decided on the latter.

"Yes Peter?"

"Well good evening to you to Megan. I was just calling to inform you that we found your gun...Megan this isn't looking good."

Megan sighed into the receiver, "What? Where? Peter I swear-"

Peter ran his hands threw his hair as he sighed in the phone as well, "I know you're innocent Megan, but the evidence doesn't lie."

Megan couldn't think. She was going to jail for something she didn't do. Of all the people in the world, it had to be her gun who shot Charles Tolson.

"Peter...what am I going to do? I can't go to Sam or Bud, hell I'm even skeptical talking to you."

Peter chuckled. "Megan no matter what happens, I'm on your side. You can always talk to me. I'm here for you regardless, understand?"

"Thanks Peter, I just want to clear my name and get back to my life."

"Same here. I would hate to think of anything bad happening to you. I don't think I could live with myself."

Megan got really quiet as she pondered on Peter's statement. No one had ever said anything like that to her and it was shocking that her partner had. He obviously cared for her, but Megan was now beginning to see just how much she really meant to this man.

"Megan, Megan you alright? Hello?" Peter hollered into the phone.

Megan finally snapped to and answered, "I'm fine, sorry. Thanks Peter, that's really sweet of you."

Smiling in the phone, Peter replied, "My pleasure, goodnight Megan."

Megan smiling back, "Goodnight Peter."

Sitting in her apartment, she contemplated her next move on Megan. Not only had she gotten her cousin to steal the gun from her house, but she also lifted finger prints from Megan at one of her crime scenes. Framing Megan was easy, but putting the plan into motion was the difficult part. By now the gun should've been found, but now they had to match the bullet to the gun, which shouldn't have been hard. From her sitting place, she got up to fix herself a glass of milk. She smiled as she remembered calling the tip hotline.

"_Hello, I have a tip that could help in the case of Charles Tolson." _

"_What is your tip ma'am?" _

"_Yes, a doctor Hunt was having an affair with Tolson. He was trying to break it off with her, but she didn't take it very well. I think she may have killed him out of rage." _

"_Thank you ma'am. We will take your tip into consideration."_

Quite pleased with herself she bid herself a good night. Her thoughts ran back to her cousin. He understood her rage. He knew that Tolson had broken his aunt's heart because he was still in love with Megan. He also knew that had taken a toll on her. This woman had broken up their happy family and she was going to pay.

* * *

><p>Tossing and turning all night, Megan finally opened her eyes to her pitch black room. She couldn't believe the gun they found was actually hers. Sitting up, she absentmindedly grabbed her cellphone and called the one person she knew she could count on. After the first few rings, his strong, groggy voice rang through the speaker.<p>

"Sorry to wake you. I can't sleep and-"

"You want me to come over?"

"Would you please?"

"Umm...I'm on my way."

**Reviews! Hope you liked. Doing another BOP, keep an eye out!**


	10. Hypocrite

**A/N: Glad you guys are still keeping up with the story. It means a lot! Apologize for any misspelled words. This is a quick update for my girl, ElleJMuse who is amazing. Thanks for the tips! *wink wink***

Megan sat on her couch with her arms wrapped around her legs. She was anxious and rattled that they had actually found her gun and it had been her gun that shot Tolson. The past was the past and that's where she had left Tolson, or so she thought. Watching the clock tick, Megan's senses heightened concentrating on everything around her. She was trying to put the pieces together of how this had all come crashing down into her life after all these years. The light knocking drew Megan from her thoughts as she stood and opened the door. Sleep still evident in her partner's tone, Megan smiled as she found his voice to be lower than usual.

"Thank you so much Peter," Megan quipped as she closed her door.

"Not a problem. What's wrong Megan?" Peter asked sprawling out on her couch.

Megan wrapped her arms around her body again, not really wanting to think about the evidence that could put her behind bars, but she had to. Slowly she moved around the kitchen remaining quiet as she heard Peter clear his throat. Not making eye contact, Megan asked if he would like a cup of coffee.

Peter frowned as he realized that Megan was avoiding his question. _Why did she do this _he thought? Sitting up, he watched as she moved throughout the kitchen before saying 'yes.' The house was pitch black besides the side lamp on the corner table. Peter could see her back side glowing in the light as it cast a low glow on her face. Slowly, Peter stood and walked toward the kitchen. He wasn't sure what was up with Megan but he didn't want to alarm her in any way possible.

"Megan…you need any help?" Peter asked leaning against the counter.

Megan turned around, finally looking him in his eyes. She wasn't sure what he wanted from her. He needed to be beside her, near her, just close enough for her to feel safe, but his continuous questioning was getting annoying. She turned the coffee pot on, poured in her French vanilla coffee grains, and closed the lid as the machine began speaking soundly throughout the room. Just as she turned around, there he was; chest and all right in her face. Megan gasped before she realized that it was him.

"Peter what are you doing?"

"Talk to me. You woke me up and told me to come over for coffee? I don't think so, spill now or I'm going home."

"I'm-scared. My life is about to be ruined and I'm scared."

"I know Megan. I'm trying to do everything in my power to prove that you are innocent, but things just aren't adding up."

Megan chewed on her inner lip and sighed. Things weren't adding up and for once she couldn't come up with a logical theory to support the evidence. She hated this. She hated that she had somehow become a part of a crime and the only damn suspect was her.

The buzzing of the coffee machine grabbed Megan's attention as her eyes drifted from Peter's to the counter. Opening the cabinet doors, Megan grabbed two mugs and poured each a half of the liquid sludge. Motioning toward the fridge, Peter grabbed the half and half, handing it to Megan as he watched her dumping loads of sugar into her mug.

"Let's sit, I don't feel like I can stand much longer," Megan announced to Peter as she led the way to the couch.

Plopping down on it, they both sat in silence for a while. Neither knew what to say or how to say it. Catching glances from one another, they begin to feel at ease with each other, letting their guards down.

Peter continued to watch Megan skeptically. She wasn't herself and he knew that. Yes this case had gotten to her, but something else was nipping at her conscious. Was she afraid for her life? Was she having second thoughts about actually being a suspect? He needed her to talk or his trip to her house was entirely pointless.

"Meg, talk to me. I'm here for you just let me in." Peter pleaded as he sat his mug on the coffee table.

"Peter…I apologize for how I've treated you throughout this whole thing. I know you were just looking out for me." Megan swallowed, "Do you think I'm guilty, do you even believe me anymore?"

Peter slid closer to Megan and wrapped him strong, gigantic arms around her small frame pulling her into a hug. There was no way he didn't believe her, Megan stood for the truth and he was going to do the same to get her justice.

"You never have to ask me that question. I always believe you…even when you don't believe yourself," smiled Peter as he let his statement sink in.

Megan nodded then froze. It was clear to her that Peter was serious about everything he said. Knowing that she could confide in him made her feel more at ease. As her feelings began to surface for her hot partner, Megan couldn't control her emotions and the adrenaline that propelled robustly through her veins. Slowly, Megan turned to look at her partner. Both sharing an intense stare, Megan shuttered at the feeling of Peter's breath covering her lips as he exhaled. Her heart raced and her endorphins were on full blast. She needed a release, but the only thing that could cool down her lust filled body was the one thing that had made her feel this particular way. Giving in to temptation and letting all conscious thoughts fall astray, Megan slowly extended her neck as her lips moved closer and closer to Peter's. Feeling the hairs from each other's lips, Megan gazed into his eyes one last time for the final ok.

Lips collided and arms flailed as they pressed their bodies into each other. Peter gathered Megan's hair in his hands as he rubbed gently on her neck, pulling her closer to him as he felt the heat of their bodies practically blistering each other. Megan found him neck, wrapping her long, lean arms around him for support. As air became a necessity, they broke a part, breathing heavily. Neither was sure what the other was thinking. It was too much thought and not enough logic, making both Megan and Peter a little shocked.

Slowly, Megan made her way back to Peter's lips as they brushed against each other. Nudging his lips with her tongue, Peter eagerly granted access letting her explore every depth of his mouth. Rubbing her hands down his back, Megan's stomach began doing flips as her heart rapidly raced. She could feel his fingers rake through her hair pulling her towards his body.

Peter couldn't believe it. It was like he was in a time zone. She felt so good in his embrace. The way her body lay completely in sync with his was just magical. He felt her heart beating against his chest as he realized she was just as shocked. Deciding he didn't want this to end, Peter pulled Megan toward him as he fell back in the corner of the couch. She practically lay on top of him as his hands move lower down her back and over the curvature of her ass. God she was beautiful and the way her body felt turned him on even more. He could've ravished her at that very moment, but his conscious got the best of him. Peter didn't want Megan thinking all he wanted was sex from her; he was more of a gentleman than that. Gently, Peter lifted Megan onto his lap making her straddle him. He moved his hands back to her hair as he pushed it to one side as he began placing soft delicate kisses along her neckline. He felt her moan vibrate against his lips making his bulge become excruciatingly tight. Peter was just about to flip them when a scream interrupted his thoughts.

"What the hell mom?" Lacey hollered coving her eyes.

Megan jumped out of her skin as she heard the shriek from Lacey's startling voice. Pushing off of Peter abruptly, Megan covered her mouth as she gave her daughter a blank stare. There was nothing she could say. She had just chewed Lacey out about making out with Chad and now she was repeating her daughter's teenage actions. First word in Megan's mind…hypocrite.


	11. Evidence

**A/N: Meter and a lot of information...be ready! Special S/O to my girl Im A Doctor Not A Writer for her wonderful appreciation towards me and my stories! You are awesome love and I am truly grateful for our friendship. **

She couldn't help but to be proud of herself for pulling off this wonderful murder. Tolson didn't deserve to live, not after what he did to her mother. No man could treat her mother like that and get away with it. _The perfect crime_ she thought.

Sipping on a glass of Chardonnay, she picked up her cellphone and dialed her cousin's number. She needed him to help her finish the deed. The police had found the weapon, they knew about the affair, now all they had to do was get rid of the evidence from her home and car and they would get away with the perfect crime.

* * *

><p>Sitting on her couch, Megan couldn't believe Lacey had caught her making out with her partner. She had just chastised Lacey about being with a boy, yet she had gotten caught reenacting the same sex-crazed teenage antics. How life repeated itself Megan would never know. She had tried to explain to Lacey what was going on, but Lacey refused to listen. As far as she was concerned, her mother was a big fat hypocrite who couldn't tell her anything.<p>

Peter had excused himself after Megan followed Lacey to her room to explain herself. He didn't want to be there when the war broke out. _What was I thinking, what was she thinking_ Peter asked himself. It was in the heat of the moment. He wanted her as much as she wanted him, but he couldn't go down that road...not right now anyway. He needed to clear her name and make sure she was safe before he officially pursued her.

"Lacey, will you let me explain," Megan asked her daughter as she followed her to her room.

"Explain what mom? Explain how you had your tongue half way down your partner's throat? Explain why you were straddling your partner in our living room, explain that?" Lacey huffed in annoyance.

Megan bit her lip. She couldn't come up with a logical explanation for her actions. She was caught red handed and there was no way she could wiggle her way out of this situation. Finally Megan decided to just tell her the truth.

"Lacey...I'm in trouble. Someone is framing me for murder and I called Peter because I was afraid. He came over, one thing led to another and we just started kissing," Megan told her as she shrugged. "That's the honest to God truth."

Lacey unfolded her arms and sat up on her bed. Her mother never lied to her before and if this was true, then she understood why her mother had called Peter. Her eyes fell to her lap as she played with her fingers. "Sorry mom. I hate this has happened to you. Tell Peter I'm sorry as well; just don't judge me too hard ok."

Megan smiled as she walked over to her daughter. Taking a seat, Megan wrapped Lacey into her arms and kissed her forehead. "Not a chance. Time to go back to bed, I love you." Megan kissed Lacey once more on the head then rose and headed to her room.

* * *

><p>"What is it Emily?" Chad groaned.<p>

Emily sighed into the phone, "Wake your ass up, we have to get rid of this evidence."

Chad rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock. It read six am as he fell back onto his pillow. Chad didn't want to do this anymore, he didn't want to hurt Lacey, but he had to stay loyal to his cousin.

"What do we have to do?"

"I'll explain once we are together. Never discuss anything over the phone. I'll see you in an hour."

Chad was grateful for the dial tone on the other end of his phone. He hit the end button and rolled back over. He wasn't in the mood for his cousins bossy attitude...it was too early in the damn morning.

* * *

><p>Megan rose early from her restless slumber. She hadn't gotten much sleep after her conversation with Lacey but her body was at rest. Pulling back the covers, Megan placed her feet into her slippers and headed for her bathroom. Forty minutes later, Megan was coming out of her bathroom as she began rummaging through drawers for clothes. A knock at the door was brought to Megan's attention. "Enter."<p>

"Mom, you ok?" Lacey asked as she leaned on the door.

Megan smiled as she motioned for her daughter to come to her. "I'm fine sweetheart. I apologize...for everything. Tell Chad he is more than welcomed to come over, when I'm here. Got me?"

Lacey smiled as she kissed her mother on the cheek, "You may not have to worry about that. I haven't heard from him since that incident."

Megan looked down at her daughter. She hated that she had put Lacey in this situation but maybe it was for a good reason. "Well sweetie, if he was only after one thing then it's a good thing he's gone."

Lacey nodded her head. She knew she was better than that. Lifting herself from her mother's bed, Lacey kissed her mother once more before leaving her room. She grabbed her things and her phone buzzed signaling her friends were downstairs to pick her up for school.

"Bye mom," Lacey hollered before she shut the front door.

Megan smiled. Her daughter amazed her at times. Turning her attention back to her closet, Megan shook her head. She couldn't believe how many articles of clothing she owned but struggled everyday trying to find the perfect outfit. She finally decided that a pencil skirt and an aqua button down blouse would work perfect with her silver and navy blue pumps.

Megan entered the morgue and headed for her office when a strong hand stopped her in her tracks. She froze instantly, but relaxed when she smelled the aftershave and java coffee radiating from his body. Her eyes slowly met his before either spoke.

"We have a problem," Peter said staring at her.

Megan gulped before she pulled her arm from his grasp. "Well let's talk in my office," she said motioning for him to follow.

"Listen to me, we have a problem. We found prints that weren't in the system on your gun," Peter said seeing he had grabbed her attention. "One set is Lacey's and the other ones we have yet to identify. This isn't looking good at all Megan."

Megan's heart began to race as she thought of her daughter even going near her gun. Megan dropped all of her bags in her doorway as she whipped out her cellphone and dialed Lacey's number. The phone rang, but no one answered. Megan tried again until she realized Lacey was in school. Megan grabbed her purse and headed for the elevators. She knew Peter was following her, at this point, he couldn't risk having her leave his sight.

They arrived at the school in record time. Megan had driven like a bat out of hell and luckily no one was hurt. She slammed her driver door as she ran up the stairs to Palmer High School. Storming in with Peter hot on her heels, Megan turn abruptly, flinging open the Principal's door demanding to see her daughter.

"Dr. Hunt, what's going on?" asked the Principal as she picked up her phone.

"Personal, call my daughter down here now," Megan yelled.

"Yes, please tell Lacey Hunt to come to my office please," said the Principal. "She'll be down in less than five minutes."

Megan and Peter walked out of the Principal's office and waited for Lacey in the hall. As she began pacing, Peter took a seat on the bench outside of the office trying to put the pieces together. He couldn't see Lacey with Megan's gun, but she had touched it. Then he thought about the other set of prints, if Lacey had touched the gun, maybe she had showed it to one of her friends.

Megan continued to pace as her heart rate increased. She wanted to strangle Lacey. How could she be playing with such a powerful weapon? Megan was also mad at herself for not locking it away safely like normal people. She quickly stopped pacing when she heard Lacey's voice.

"Mom, what are you doing here? What's wrong?" Lacey asked as she got closer.

Megan didn't even wait for her to get to her as she took off in Lacey's direction. "What the hell were you thinking playing with my gun?"

Lacey could tell her mother was livid. She hadn't asked permission and she had told Chad he could show it off to his friends so they would think he was cool. She was definitely in hot water and Chad would be too if Lacey told her mother that he was the last one who had it.

Dragging her out of the hallway and outside the school, Megan had the urge to slap the taste out of Lacey's mouth. She wanted straight answers and she wanted them now.

"Lacey Marie Hunt, what in the hell possessed you to touch my gun?" Megan asked as she began pacing again.

Lacey swallowed as her eyes drifted from her mother's to Peters. At that moment, she wished Peter would protect her from her mother. "Mom, that was my first time, I swear."

Megan narrowed her eyes at the teen as she pushed air out through her nostrils. "Lacey, I'm not playing with you. Why were you touching my gun? What were you gonna do with it?"

Peter walked up and stopped Megan from pacing. He saw the fear in Lacey's eyes and her mother's pacing wasn't helping the situation. Slowly, Peter bent down in front of Lacey and gave her a slight grin.

"Ok sweetie, tell me what you were doing with your mother's gun?" Peter coaxed her.

Lacey's eyes began to water, "I was just looking at it. I wanted to know what it felt like to hold it, but I didn't do anything else."

Peter nodded as he continued to coax the girl. He pushed her a little more, trying to get more information from her while trying to keep her calm.

"Lacey, did you let anyone else hold your mother's gun?" Peter asked sternly.

Gulping again, Lacey looked down at her feet and away from Peter's sight. She had given herself away without even knowing it. Slowly the tears began to fall and Lacey began to sob.

Being the good cop that he was, Peter knew that was all the information he was going to get from her for now. He had to work with what he had. He gave Lacey a hug before he told her to head on back into the school.

Before Lacey could reach the door, her mother was behind her. "Come straight to the morgue, do you understand me?"

Lacey shook her head quickly, acknowledging her mother's request before slipping back into school. Her heart began to pump at a regular beat. She thought about contacting Chad, but she wasn't sure what she was going to say. He hadn't returned her mother's gun and telling him would either scare him off or he could try and hurt someone. Slowly she walked back to class and continued on through school without a word to anyone. This was her mess and she had to fix it.

* * *

><p>"I'm coming," hollered Chad. He ran down the steps and went to open the door. "Damn Em, you are really starting to get on my nerves."<p>

Emily hit her cousin upside the head as she continued her way into the living room to have a seat. "Your parents are gone to work right?"

Chad nodded as he retrieved a glass from the cabinet. He opened the refrigerator and poured himself some orange juice before taking a seat next to his cousin.

"What do we have to get rid of exactly?"

"The evidence you dimwit, what else? You also need to break it off with Lacey; she isn't going to help our case."

Chad sighed, "Why? If I break it off with her, she'll know something's up."

"Dammit Chad. Get rid of her before I do. We don't need her around making matter worse, got me?"

"Got it Em. I'll text her later once she gets out of school." Chad said as he headed for the kitchen again.

Emily shook her head. Her cousin could be so dumb at times. She began picking up in the living room while she waited for him to get ready. They needed to get a move on; they had no time to waste if they were going to get rid of this evidence.

* * *

><p>The ride to the precinct was silent. Peter didn't say anything to Megan and Megan didn't say anything to him. Slowly Peter pulled up and parked. He cut the car off and sat there. He turned and saw Megan gazing out the window. She looked like she was in a daze, somewhere far away from their current situations.<p>

Snapping his fingers, Peter tried to get her attention, "Megan...we have to go talk to them."

Megan jumped at the snapping of Peter's fingers. She had been so zoned out that she had forgotten their previous destination. Dreading the precinct, Megan was very hesitant on going in to talk to Sam and Bud. She needed them to identify the third pair of prints that were on the gun so she could clear her and Lacey's name.

Walking into the precinct, Megan subconsciously stepped closer to Peter. She thought that he could protect her if things began to heat up when they start asking her questions. Feeling his hand being pressed into the small of her back, Megan felt breathe begin to regulate again. He always did have a calming effect on her.

Same and Bud were sitting at their desks shuffling through all the information they had on this particular case. Things just were adding up. All evidence pointed to Megan, but deep down, it just didn't feel right. Sam's head popped up first as she heard the clicking of Megan's burnt red stilettos.

"Hey Dr. Hunt, something up?" Sam asked casually.

Megan looked at Peter for guidance before she spoke. He caught her drift and began talking for her.

"Lacey's prints will be on that gun, but I think that she gave the gun to someone and they used it on Tolson."

Sam sat up, now alert and ready for anything to help clear her friend's good name. "Yeah, we got that Peter. Now the question is who could she have given it to that knew about Tolson?"

Bud sat up, taking in the area. He saw Peter's hand gently resting on Megan's back and Megan was rather close to Peter. Its Bud didn't know any better, he would've sworn that something was going on between them. Finally chiming in, he gave an educated guess. "What if Lacey gave it to one of her friends?"

Megan turned to look at him. There was no way her daughter took that gun out of her house. Lacey just wouldn't do something like that.

Peter snapped his finger catching everyone's attention. "Megan, you told me she had a boyfriend? Let's check him out and see if he's hiding anything."

Megan turned her attention to Peter, "What would he need with my gun? What would be his motive?"

Sam spoke first, cutting Peter off, "If would give us some insight on him. Plus he could've taken the gun without Lacey even realizing it."

Sighing, she placed her hand over her face. This case wasn't getting any easier. They were taking information from everywhere trying to make it fit into this complex puzzle. Although they all three knew Megan was innocent, they had to prove it.

**Tell me what you think in a nice little review! **

_P.S.-Thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted, or added this story. I'm so glad you guys are enjoying it and it makes me feel better to know I'm not writing in vain! _


	12. The Chase

**Disclaimer: Don't own but I want to. Lol **

_**A/N: You are in for a treat in this chapter… **_

Heading back to the morgue, Peter walked silently behind Megan. He wasn't sure what to say to her. It had been one stressful day and Lacey's finger prints on her gun weren't helping matters at all. He followed her into her office as she took a seat on her tan couch and placed her head in her hands. He couldn't imagine what was going through her head right now.

She felt like an idiot. How could she just leave her gun sitting out where her daughter could get a hold of it at any point and time? She needed to clear Lacey no matter how this looked. Her thoughts ran together as tear began fall. She was slowly losing her grip on reality and she wasn't sure if anyone, not even Peter, could save her now. Felling the cushions move, she realized he had sat down. What could she say to him, what did he want her to say? Gently sighing, Megan turned toward Peter with a pleading look. Her voice was sure to fail her if she spoke, so just the harden stare was all she gave him to signify how she felt. Knowing he had registered her feelings, she couldn't help but smile when she felt his long, strong arms wrap around her slender fame while he coaxed her into submission.

After what felt like hours, Peter finally lifted Megan's chin and looked her squarely in the eyes. He could she was hurt, but anger was prevalent in her stare. He could read her when she didn't want him to. "Megan, we are going to prove that you two are both innocent."

Megan tried dropping her chin but Peter held it firmly in place. He wasn't about to let her mope and feel sorry for herself, that wasn't the Megan he knew and loved.

"Megan talk to me, you can't keep it bottled up."

Blinking, Megan bit her lip subconsciously trying to find the words that would aid Peter's determination. "Peter I don't want to talk. I'm fine." She lied. They both knew she was far from fine.

Her door opened abruptly as Lacey walked in. She had done just as her mother had told her and come straight from school to the morgue. Hesitating, her next few steps, she watched as Peter stood and motioned for her to join them. Slowly she strolled over to the couch, occupying the seat that Peter previously had. "Mom, I wasn't completely honest with you…I sorta let Chad see your gun."

Both Megan and Peter turned quickly as they shot looks at her. Megan couldn't believe this, after she had asked her in the school yard and Lacey lied. "Are you serious Lacey?" Megan growled, "You lied to my face even after I asked you did you let someone else hold it?"

Lacey began crying as she nodded her head. She couldn't lie anymore. Her mother was in trouble and she was trying to save her boyfriend. "Mom, I'm so sorry. I called Chad but he didn't answer so I knew I had to tell you. I don't know what's going on?"

Megan's gaze shifted towards Peter as she saw him already dialing on his phone. She hugged Lacey; she knew that had been difficult to tell her and she was glad that her daughter had finally told the truth. This could be just what she needed to clear her name.

Megan let Lacey leave with Kate so she could stay at her father's house. She didn't want her daughter in the middle of this mess and she would be safer at her father's place. Megan slowly entered her apartment around seven thirty as she closed the door and sighed. Nothing seemed right to her anymore. It was like her whole world was crumbling before her eyes and she couldn't get a grip. Putting her purse on the kitchen table and kicking off her Manolos, Megan made her way into her kitchen before a knock drew her from her movements. Hesitating quickly, Megan hadn't remembered any preplanned visits that she had established and wondered who was at her door. Looking through the peephole, she sighed in great relief as she saw Peter's angelic face.

"Peter, is something wrong?" Megan asked cautiously.

Shaking his head no, Peter made eye contact with her. "No, just wanted to check on you and make sure you were ok."

Megan stepped aside and ushered him in closing the door behind him. She gestured to the couch for him to sit as she got her a bottle of water. Finding his eyes once more, she spoke. "I'm fine, no I'm not. I'm scared for my life Peter."

He turned as he watched her shaking hand holding her bottle of water. He knew she needed him and he couldn't help but worry about her. She was his partner and he cared for her deeply.

"I called Bud and Sam, they are working the case as we speak and they found out that the other match for the prints on your gun is a partial match to Chad, Lacey's boyfriend."

Megan eyes shot up promptly, "One of his family members is a part of this murder?"

Peter nodded in silence as he let this information seep into Megan's mind. Someone was trying to frame her and they had gotten under her room and at her daughter with ease. He watched as his partner's mind began to race incredulously fast. He could only imagine what was going on through her head.

* * *

><p>This was the third time Lacey had called Chad's number. Something was going on and she didn't like the looks of it. She needed to see him; she needed to know why his hand prints were on the same gun that had murdered a man. Things weren't adding up for her either, but she knew her mother couldn't have killed someone. A knock on her door drew her from her thoughts. Lacey's eyes widen at the sight before her.<p>

"What in the-why aren't you answering your phone," Lacey asked frowning?

Chad and Todd nodded to one another before Todd turned and closed the door. Chad took a seat at the bottom of Lacey's bed and shook his head. He had some explaining to do, but he needed to get Lacey out of this house.

"Can we talk about that later, let's get out of here."

"No. You are going to answer me first. What the hell were you thinking?"

"Lace, let's talk about it when we leave the house. I don't want anyone to hear us."

Lacey huffed but grabbed her coat in the process. She was livid that he had been ignoring her especially having taken her mother's gun for no unknown reason. Heading out the door, Lacey kissed her father and Kate and told them she wouldn't be long. They headed out the door and walked down the street. Lacey stopped abruptly and turned to face Chad. She wanted answers and he was going to give them to her.

"What the hell is going on Chad?"

"Lacey, I love you but I'm in trouble," he said as he licked his lips. "I stole your mother's gun because my cousin told me she needed one."

"And you couldn't trust me enough to tell me that?"

"Lace, I didn't even want to take it but after you told me she had never used it, I figured it was a better gun than any."

Lacey began walking again. She wasn't sure what was going on, but Chad wasn't on her good side at the moment. Looking down the street, she realized they had walked quite a distance from her father's house.

"Chad just be honest with me, why haven't I heard from you?"

Chad narrowed his eyes. He wanted to tell her the truth but he couldn't. He needed his cousin more than Lacey, but nothing stopped him from wanting to be with her. "You wouldn't believe it if I told you."

Placing her hand on his cheek, she sighed, "Try me."

Just as Chad was about to speak, he heard his cousin call his name. He watched as she approached them then whipped out Megan's gun and pointed in their direction.

Shaking her head, Emily narrowed her eyes and spit. "I knew this wasn't going to end well."

* * *

><p>Megan ran up to her room grabbing her phone and heading back downstairs. Rounding the corner, Megan stopped in front of Peter. She couldn't breathe. Her mind ran straight to Lacey and the fear for her life grew quickly in Megan's mind. Dialing her ex-husband's name, Megan paced her kitchen as she tried her best to calm her nerves.<p>

"Megan everything is fine."

"Todd, is Lacey there?"

"Of course she is. Her boyfriend came by-"

"What? Are you serious?" Megan's eyes shooting high. "She's in trouble. Get her back in that house and away from him."

Todd dropped the phone as he ran to his front door. He ran down the steps and began hollering Lacey's name, but received no answer. He couldn't believe it; he had just put his daughter in harm's way.

**Suspense…I love it! Reviews please! **


	13. Life and Death

**A/N: Hold on to your seats! Cussing, Crying, and Laughter underway!**

**P.S. One more chappy then I'm done! :) **

Megan's mouth fell agape as she thought of losing her daughter. She couldn't take it, Lacey was all she had. Her mind wondered and she took a seat on the couch as she tried to think of all the places that Lacey could go.

Peter was talking rapidly on his cell as he explained what was going on to Bud and Sam. He hated this. He had grown to like Lacey and he couldn't imagine letting anything happen to her. As he continued his explanation to the detectives, his eyes drifted to Megan. She was panicking; something he had never witnessed before. He watched as she became unglued and unresponsive. He watched her break before his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm with her. She's in shock right now," Peter mumbled. "Dammit we don't know. She was with her father and I guess Chad came over and lured her outside."

Peter could hear Sam shouting something but his eyes were glued to Megan. He didn't want to leave her for a minute. "I'm here. Yeah, I'll ask her."

Walking towards her, he needed her full cooperation at the moment, "Megan, Megan, we need to turn on the GPS that's on Lacey's phone so we can track her...is that ok?"

Watching her intently, she gave him a hard cold stare. He took that as the yes signal and finished his conversation with the detectives. He ended the call and was about to head back toward the couch, when he heard a knock. He put his hands up signaling for Megan to wait. Peter wanted to make sure no one was after her as well. He crept to the door, looking through the peephole. He sighed as he opened the door; it was Todd and Kate.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Megan screamed as if coming back to life.

"We need to find her. We need to find our child," Todd told her almost in tears.

Megan raced toward the door and pushed Todd. She was beyond pissed and fire lit her eyes. "You have no right. This is your entire damn fault."

"My fault," Todd demanded. "I'm not the one who puts her family and life second to her damn job."

Megan lashed at him again, but this time missing as Peter swooped in and grabbed her away from Todd. Megan was out for blood and Todd was definitely the main target. She felt Peter's arm around her waist as she reaching for Todd again. As much as she tried, she couldn't break the hold Peter had on her. She heard him whispering to her to calm down. Taking a few deep breaths, Megan looked into Peter's eyes and found serenity. She was glad he was here; he needed to be here so she did nothing rash. Her eyes stayed locked with his as she led her back to the living room to keep her calm.

Turning to Todd and Kate, Peter motioned for them to have a seat on the other side of the room. She could fill Megan flinch as she watched Todd sit down but Peter placed his arm around her so she couldn't move.

"I've called Bud and Sam, they are looking for her as we speak," Peter informed everyone.

Megan began to bawl. She couldn't take this. She needed to be out looking for her daughter; not sitting here doing nothing. That was her baby out there with a psycho who was doing God knows what to her child.

Todd cleared his throat, "Megan I am so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen. I knew I shouldn't have let him in my home."

"Well you better hope and pray to God nothing happens to my child, or it's going to be hell to pay. Do you understand me?" Megan growled.

Todd glared at his ex-wife, "How dare you. That's my daughter as well Megan, in case you have forgotten."

Megan flung Peter's arm away and stood, "That's my damn child. I had her; I carried her for nine months. That's my child; my baby and so help me God if anything happens to her, you'll wish like hell you never met me."

* * *

><p>Sam and Bud turned on Lacey's GPS and it only lasted for five minutes. Somehow they couldn't pick it up anymore so they had their squad pick up on Chad's location. They were back in the game. They traced and watched as the gang stayed on the move for what seemed like thirty minutes. They watched as the location popped up on the screen then Bud and Sam raced out of the precinct into their squad cars. They called for backup and told everyone they needed their information fed to them constantly. They had to find her; this was their friend's child.<p>

"What in the hell had Lacey gotten herself into," Bud asked as he drove like a bat out of hell.

Sam shook her head, "I don't know but I hope she's alright. I don't even want to know what Megan's going through right now."

Bud nodded. He thought about his wife and his little girl that they had just had and he didn't want to imagine the worry Megan was going through. He hooked a quick left as his tech team continued feeding them directions. Another mile and Sam told Bud to slow down. They arrived at an old house, one that was familiar to them from their current case.

"This is Tolson's old house," Sam stated.

They parked and looked on, canvassing the streets and their surrounding areas. They had to make sure they were clean and no one had spotted them coming. Slowly they made their way out of the squad car and around on the driver's side to shield themselves.

"So how do you want to do this?" Sam asked as she looked towards her partner.

"Let's play it by ear until backup comes." Budded nodded to her.

* * *

><p>As they all sat inside of Tolson's home; Lacey couldn't stop thinking about her mother. She hated to admit her mother had been right and for once she should've actually listened. She couldn't believe that she had gotten herself into this mess. Her eyes drifted to Chad's as he sat opposite of her, staring at the ground. It was his fault she told herself as she tried to stop the streaming tears that cascaded down her cheek. Another slap to the face and Lacey snapped out of her thoughts.<p>

"What's so wonderful about her? Huh chad?" Emily asked as she waved the gun around. "What the hell do you want with her?"

Chad looked up at his cousin and spit at her. He was tired of her shit and he didn't give a damn what she did to him, as long as she didn't hurt Lacey. "Screw you Em."

Emily mockingly laughed and wacked Chad upside the head with her gun. She was really getting tired of his smart remarks. Walking over to the window for the third time, she realized that she needed to get this over with. Turning on her heels, she grabbed Chad out of his chair and told him to start burning all the evidence they had collected for Dr. Hunt.

Chad hesitated but began burning the evidence when Emily pushed the gun to the back of his head. He couldn't believe he had gotten himself into this. He didn't know that Tolson had affected his cousin this bad and he wasn't making it any better by feeling so deeply for Dr. Hunt's daughter. As he watched the contents burn in the fire, he dropped his head as he shed a tear. Following his cousin's gaze, she saw that she wasn't happy with what he had done. Her eyes were fixated on Lacey and he needed to stop her before she became dangerous.

"Emily, let her go. We've gotten rid of the evidence so let's just get out of here." Chad pleaded.

Scoffing at her cousin, Emily shook her head. "No, we finish this like I planned. If you would've listened she wouldn't be involved."

Rising from the floor, Chad moved quickly and stood in front of Lacey. "Don't do this. We don't need her blood on our hands as well."

Lacey watched in horror. The gun was pointing in her direction and Chad was trying to defend her. Closing her eyes, she could hear the anger in Emily's voice as she told him to get out of her way. The sound of a thud made Lacey cringe then she opened her eyes to see Chad in front of her again.

Emily pushed her cousin out of the way and told him to be quiet. She watched as she stood his ground and stood between her and Lacey. Nodding Emily backed away and reached down into her boots, pulling out a Swiss blade knife. _Killing her would be too easy_ she thought _need to let her suffer awhile_. Once more, Emily pushed Chad out of the way, this time jabbing him with the knife making him become immobile.

"Should've done what I asked little cousin." Emily smiled wickedly. Moving towards Lacey, Emily smiled, "Now it's your turn."

Lacey's eyes became wide as she screamed. "No, don't." Next Lacey, screamed in agony as she felt a sharp pain hit her thigh. Then another sharp pain to her abdomen. All of her focus was on her pain and the wet droplets of blood that feel from her body. She cringed as a severe sting shot through her body. There was a large thud and wrestling on the ground. She couldn't imagine what was going on, but she hoped it ended soon.

**Dun, Dun! Hahahaha *evil laugh* don't kill me, It'll end well. Reviews! **


	14. The Awakening

**Disclaimer: Just my story not my characters. **

**A/N: Hope you guys have enjoyed the story. Keep a look out; there may be a new one on the rise. **

The lights were bright, the sirens were loud, and she could hear voices, but Lacey Hunt wasn't responding. The sounds rang in her eyes and her pupils were dilated but she was still unresponsive. She felt her body being moved, heard commands being sent out but that still didn't change her state of being. The wind blew by her as she heard footsteps running against the tiled floor of the hospital. _Was she dying? Was this the life she had dealt herself?_ Her mind was racing but her body lay limp and cold. Her clothes were being undone, her things bagged, and the sound of her mother's cries then it happened; her mind shut down and everything went black.

* * *

><p>Megan sat in the waiting room, balling her eyes out, as her head lay on Peter's shoulder. She had finally sat down after running alongside Lacey's gurney before they rushed her into the operating room. She couldn't stay still. This was the fifth time Peter had gotten up and made her sit back down and now she was starting to get antsy again.<p>

"God let my baby be ok," Megan sobbed. She couldn't lose Lacey. "God please, she has her whole life ahead of her."

Peter kissed her cheek as she tried to soothe her. Lifting her chin, he smiled, "She'll be fine Megan. She's just like you; she'll pull through in no time."

Megan threw Peter a lopsided smile at his attempt to make her feel better. He had really become a big part of her life and she couldn't be grateful.

Todd and Kate sat across from them silent. Todd had tears running down his cheeks while Kate sobbed quietly. They were definitely taking it hard, but Todd couldn't imagine what Megan was going through. He knew Lacey was his daughter, but Megan and Lacey had bonded at birth and he would never know what that felt like. Grabbing Kate's hand, Todd kissed her forehead as she wiped away his tears. He was glad that she was by his side; he needed her.

An hour passed and a doctor emerged from the ER announcing the family of Lacey Hunt. He watched as four adults rushed up to him screaming questions all at once. Holding up his hands, the doctor stepped back a bit. "I will answer everyone's questions; just verify that you are the family members of this child first."

Megan spoke first then pointed to Todd to verify that he was her father. She watched as the doctor nodded and moved down the list on his clipboard. He glanced up and noticed how anxious Megan was and decided to speak with the family.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hunt would you like to speak in private?" Dr. Stevens asked.

Megan shook her head no and urged him to continue.

"It was touch and go there for a minute, but you guys have one strong willed teenager in there. She'll be fine. She lost a lot of blood and she doesn't have much energy which is why we want to keep a close eye on her," Dr. Stevens explained. "She was stabbed in the thigh and the torso. She lost a lot of blood but she's on an IV and she's doing fine."

Megan grabbed the doctor's arm, "When can we see her?"

Dr. Steven's eyes fell on Megan's. "I don't think it's a good idea. She isn't really up for visitors."

"Please Dr. Steven's we really," Megan began before Todd cut her off. "They want her to rest Meg, we can see her tomorrow."

Megan shot her ex-husband a death glare. She wanted to see her child, she need the added reassurance that her one and only daughter was ok.

As if reading Megan's mind, Peter spoke up. "Doctor, can you at least let her see her daughter? Five minutes is all I ask, please?"

Dr. Stevens thought for a moment. It wouldn't hurt to let the mother see her just to keep her worry at bay. "Sure, follow me. Please Dr. Hunt, don't excite her."

"Thank you doctor," Megan said as her hand flew to her mouth. Her child was alive and well. She couldn't be happier.

* * *

><p>He sat in a cold room, with three bright lights, and a long stainless steel table in front of him. He wasn't sure what was going to happen but he wasn't scared. He knew what he had done was wrong and he was ready to accept that. He wondered what they were doing to his cousin right now. It was all her fault anyway but as he sat there thinking, he had no one to blame but himself. He watched as the door knob turned as Detectives Baker and Morris both entered.<p>

"Where is my cousin?" asked Chad.

Sam and Bud exchanged looks before Bud answered. "She's being sent to central booking. You'll be joining her once we are through here."

"Why did you and your cousin conspire to kill Tolson," asked Sam as she leaned against the wall.

Chad licked his lips and sat quietly. The detectives weren't going to trip him up and make him get himself caught up. He folded his arms as his eyes moved from Sam to Bud.

"You do know this will go a lot quicker if you just tell us why you wanted this man dead and Dr. Hunt in jail," Bud pushed.

Chad licked his lips and sighed. He loved his cousin but this was her mess and she was going to clean it up. "I didn't even know who the man was. All I did was got Dr. Hunt's gun for Emily."

Sam nodded and continued, "So why did you hook up with her daughter?"

Chad looked confused. _What did she mean by that_ he thought? "This had nothing to do with me dating Lacey. I really liked her and when Emily found out about us dating, she took advantage of me."

Bud nodded and sat back. So far he was buying the kid's story, but something else bugged him. Chad had every opportunity to tell Lacey the truth so why didn't he?

"Did you take part in moving Mr. Tolson's body, cleaning up the evidence, anything like that?"

Chad looked up away. He had done everything from driving his cousin to Tolson's place to getting Lacey out of the house to break it off with her. He was just as responsible as Emily. He was even more responsible for involving Lacey. "Yeah. I helped do it all. I couldn't just leave her like that. What was I supposed to do?"

"Nothing I guess. Let your girlfriend almost die because you couldn't just do the right thing." Bud spoke as he stood.

"I went to warn Lacey. I didn't know Emily was going to take us hostage. I did everything she asked me to do but she wasn't supposed to hurt Lacey."

Sam walked towards the table and leaned on it, "And why exactly are we supposed to believe you?"

Chad narrowed his eyes and looked directly at her. "Because I love Lacey. She really meant the world to me. If it weren't for Emily, I could've actually told Lacey how I felt."

Sam and Bud headed for the door. They all the information they needed to book and charge Emily and Chad for the murder of Charles Tolson. They were satisfied and couldn't wait to deliver the message back to Megan. They knew she would be grateful to know that she was finally off the hook and the real killers had been caught.

* * *

><p>Megan entered her home at a quarter to twelve with Peter by her side. It had been a long, tiresome day and Megan couldn't wait to get out of her clothes. She was pleased to know that her child was ok and her life wasn't in jeopardy anymore. She had received a call from the detectives but she asked Peter to take it. She couldn't talk to anyone right now. She didn't want the thousands of questions and apologetic looks just yet. Kicking off her shoes, flopping down on the couch, and sighing; Megan realized that for once something else mattered more than her job. She watched as Peter paste back and forth until she heard him say 'thank you' and hung up.<p>

"Chad helped Emily but he didn't mean for Lacey to get hurt," Peter told her as he headed into the living room. "He told them everything. He never wanted to hurt Lacey; he was trying to help her."

Megan closed her eyes and nodded. She couldn't say anything not while her emotions ran wild. She knew Peter understood that as a single tear began to fall. "I'm not grateful Peter. He could've really put my daughter in harm's way. Thank God she made it through."

Peter agreed as he pulled her into a hug. "Well it's all over. You just watch after Lacey and Kate and I can handle things without you at the morgue for a while."

He heard Megan chuckle at his comment. _Good old Megan_ he thought to himself. "Take care of Lacey. I'm sure we'll have it covered."

Megan smiled into his neck as her head rest in the crevice. "Thank you Peter. You are amazing. I don't know what I would do without you."

Peter looked down at her quizzically. What had he done to deserve such high praise? "Megan you don't have to thank me; I'm your partner. I'm here; for better or for worse and you never have to thank me for that."

Her heart began to melt. This man amazed her time and time again. He knew just what to say and just how to say it. She was a fool for pushing him away the night of the Charity Gala. She was a fool for believing that there was nothing between them and she was a fool for not realizing it sooner. Her head rose as brown orbs met blue and sparks flew. Megan's hand latched onto the back of Peter's neck as she pulled into a kiss. Their lips touched briefly before she felt Peter pull away.

"Megan this isn't a good idea," Peter found himself saying.

"You're right, I should be focused on Lacey," Megan responded. "It's just...Peter I can't deal with this by myself."

"Megan you aren't. I'm here and if you want to talk well then let's but this isn't going to help."

"Yes it will. I don't need to worry about her anymore. If I do I'm going to drive myself crazy and I'm going back to that hospital and demand I be with her." Megan said sternly. "She's my entire world and right now she's the only thing on my mind; I need a distraction."

Peter found himself mesmerized by Megan. She was intoxicated and just the thought of holding her in his arms as he made love to her was a dream come true. "I just don't want you regretting this in the morning; we have time."

Megan grinned, "Yes we do and you're wasting it. Either we go and sit in the hospital all night or you give me the distraction I need that way I don't worry myself to death."

Peter didn't speak another word as he pulled Megan into a warm embrace and captured her lips in fervor. Pulling her into his arms, Peter carried Megan upstairs to her room and placed her softly on the bed. He began removing her clothes as he watched her. He moved slowly in case she changed her mind, but she never did. He began undressing himself when he felt her hands on top of his.

"What's wrong? You want me to stop?" Peter breathed heavily.

Megan sat up, "No. I want to do this." She pulled at his belt until it fell to the ground. She pushed down his trousers and boxers in one swift motion as her eyes traveled back up to his. Her nerves were firing expeditiously; her heart mimicking that of her tingling nerves but she never showed it. Her body became covered as Peter crawled on top of her as he began to kiss her softly. Megan wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed him slowly down towards her core. This was it; this was the moment that would make or break her. A slowly but steady movement made her gasp as she felt herself being filled by her partner's manhood.

He stilled for a few seconds as he let her body adjust to his girth. He knew it had been a while since Megan had been intimate. He moved slowly, making sure not to hurt her as he continued to guide himself further in.

Slow and steady they went as they progressed throughout the night. Moans escaped their lips and grunts were adamant as they both pleased one another. The movement of their bodies touching each other was beyond bliss. They yearned for one another; milking one other as they reclaimed all that had been lost over time. As they descended from their euphoria, they remained silent drifting off to sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>The buzzing of the alarm filled the room as the sun shown slightly above the clouds. The sound resonated throughout the bed room making Megan moan in desperation.<p>

"You know it'll stop when you roll over and hit it," Peter mumbled into the crevice of Megan's neck.

She groaned once more and pushed him off her of as she stretched her arm out and hit the snooze button. Stretching, Megan felt Peter pull her back into his body as he situated himself against hers.

"How'd you sleep?" Megan asked as she took in a deep breath.

Peter kissed her neck lightly, "Great. Hadn't slept that well in quite some time." He continued kissing her neck when he heard her phone ring. That was his cue to stop.

"Dr. Hunt," Megan's voice rang out. "Yes, great. I'll be there in a few." Turning her attention back to her lover, Megan smiled, "Hospital; Lacey's doing fine."

Peter propped himself up on to his arm and grinned. He was glad she was doing well. This meant that no real damage had been done. Taking Megan's hand into his, Peter kissed it lightly and rolled out of bed. "That's good, now let's get up and go see her."

An hour later, they arrived at the hospital as they were met by Todd and Kate. After all she had gone through in the last twenty four hours, she didn't have the strength to argue or be angry with her ex. She smiled as they approached and hugged him. She wanted him to know she was over being angry at him. They needed to be a family; work as one unit and that couldn't be done if one didn't have respect for the other.

"She's been asking about you. I told her you would be here as soon as possible," Todd told Megan as he released her from their hug.

Her heart swelled at the thought of her beautiful child. "Thanks Todd." Megan moved passed her ex and hugged her boss before turning to Peter and heading down the hall. She slowly approached the door not wanting to frighten her daughter. "Knock, knock. May I come in?"

Lacey's face lit of at the sight of her mother. She had thought about her all night and how worried she probably was over her. Much like her mother, Lacey knew that no matter what she loved her. "Mom!" Lacey cried. "Mom I'm so sorry. I should've listened to you and none of this would've happened."

Megan walked swiftly to her daughter's side and wrapped Lacey in her arms. "Sweetheart you don't have to be sorry about anything. I'm just glad you are alright."

"Mom, I can't believe I trusted him."

"Lace...you learn to trust a person, that's a part of life. We live, we learn, and we move on. I'm just so happy that you are ok."

"So you aren't mad at me?" Lacey asked through quivering lips.

Grinning, she looked down into her daughter bright chocolate eyes, "No way. You are here and you are well and that's all I ask."

Lacey squeezed her mother as fresh tears spilled down her face. For once, she couldn't be happier to see her mother. She now understood what her mother meant when she was hard on her and told her that she didn't know everything. She understood that her mother only had her best interest at heart and she also understood that her mother was there for her, no matter the circumstance. Lacey realized at the moment that she was truly blessed and thankful to have a mother like Dr. Megan Hunt.

**Hope you guys enjoyed the story! I have school this morning so wish me luck! Reviews and tootles! **


End file.
